


Invisible

by JoshuaWoode



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaWoode/pseuds/JoshuaWoode
Summary: What does it take to be seen?
Relationships: Father-Daughter - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	1. Invisible - Chapter One (Parts 1-5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.  
_

### Invisible - Part One

"Daddy... what's for breakfast?"

I'm at the sink, washing up last night's dishes. My wife had left early for an extended business trip, and we hadn't wanted to waste our last hours together in the scullery.

I turn and look around the kitchen, apparently befuddled.

"That's so strange. I could have sworn I heard Samantha's voice, but I can't see her anywhere."

My eight-year-old rolls her eyes. "Daddddyyyyy... we don't... play that game anymore."

I cock my head to the side, listening intently. "It sounds like it's coming from everywhere. How strange." I shrug and turn back to the sink.

Sam pokes me in the side. "Daddy. I'm right herrrrreeee..."

I jump, startled. "I must be dreaming. A disembodied voice, and now a ghostly touch."

She sighs. "You said we can't play that game, Daddy... you said cuz... I was getting older... and..."

I hum a little tune. Look forlornly at the calendar and mumble as though to myself. "Two whole weeks without Mommy. I hope we can find fun things to do. I wouldn't want Sam to be bored. We used to have so much fun when she was little."

In the corner of my eye, Sam chews her lip until an impish grin seems to force its way onto her face. One more prompt should do it. "I wonder if she remembers the rule. It's been such a long time."

A silence. Then her small voice, not filling the quiet as much as deepening it. "I remember, Daddy."

A soft rustle. One small bare foot slaps at the floor as if a little girl is hopping on it. Another moment.

"D-Daddy... what's for breakfast?" Spoken like a line from a play.

I jump again as though interrupted from a deep thought. Turn to the source of the question.

"Why there you are, Sam. Good morning, sweetheart. I thought I heard you earlier, but you were nowhere to be found."

Her cheeks bright red, the smile adorably tentative, her eyes at her toes, darting up at me between words.

"Oh... I was being invisible, Daddy."

I kneel and touch her cheek, the barest brush. "Were you now. You know that's a dirty trick, don't you? Fooling your Daddy like that."

I coax a gentle giggle as I tuck her long auburn hair behind her ear. "There's my pretty girl. My beautiful baby. Now I can see you, sweetheart. I can see all of you."

Sam's pajamas are on the chair next to her. She's completely naked. She'd remembered the rules.

I'd invented the game when she was four and I was playing stay-at-home Dad. It was something we shared, a little secret, just us. Mommy wouldn't understand. It started with the mundane... her shirt pulled halfway over her head... _Where's Samantha? Where did she go?_ and then the reveal as her tousled noggin emerged... _Therrrre she isss..._ amid a peal of crystalline laughter. It was a only few short steps from there to the simple core rule of the game. When Mommy wasn't home, clothes made Samantha invisible. First shirts gained this magical power, then pants. Soon I could only see her when she was entirely exposed. "My eyes want to see you, princess. Just you. Not with anything in between." Too young for modesty then, she seemed to soak up the attention like a dry sponge.

We'd stopped when I'd gone back to work, just before her seventh birthday. I could tell that she was beginning to chafe at it, her awareness of her body growing day by day. And my wife had the talk with me, about how girls start to change even at that young age and that I should start keeping a towel around me when I came out of the shower. I nodded earnestly and agreed without visible hesitation. Of course, that's how things should be.

Now here, and now. Hips a little wider, bottom a little rounder, but still the same perfect tiny specimen of girl. The chest boyish but not unresponsive to the cool air, tiny points in a crinkle. I move my hands to her hips and then back up her sides under the slender arms, my thumbs at the sharpness, over and back, teasing them to more emphatic stiffness. She closes her eyes. She remembers.

"I missed seeing you, princess. It's been so long."

A whisper. A hint of urgency. "I missed... it... too, Daddy."

I kiss her forehead. "What comes next, kitten? Do you remember?"

Eyes still closed, she rocks on her toes until her elegant feet are spread just wider than her shoulders. Her hands reach out and find my neck and she leans into my chest as my hands move, back to their familiar place, to the utterly smooth infinite softness of the child.

### Invisible - Part Two

Two weeks. Enough time to establish new norms and new habits.

Samantha, home from school, pads into my office where I'm at work at my desk. She leans against the back of my chair, looking over my shoulder. Kisses my cheek, ever so softly.

"I'm home, Daddy."

I scratch at my cheek curiously, still focused on my screen. She stays for just a long moment. I can smell her, subtle girl scents... wool and soap and peppermint in an envelope of fresh air from outside. Intoxicating, but I resist the urge to respond.

She goes, but just for two minutes. Then I feel the warm skin of her tummy against my arm.

"I'm home, Daddy."

"Oh! There's my pretty girl. How was school, sweetheart?"

There's no need to comment on her nakedness. _This is how things are, how they're supposed to be._ I pat my thigh and she rests her elegant bottom against it. Although we're at Day Three of our game, her cheeks still bear the most enchanting pink glow. Still some time before her modesty is entirely stripped away.

"Boring," she says, exasperated with the mundane as only an eight-year-old girl can be.

I hug her chest, my fingers working intently to draw out the tiny sharp points. She isn't surprised by this. Progress.

"That's because you're smarter than all the rest, princess. You'll just have to be patient with them."

My words fill her small round face with a grin. She squirms in my arms and I pull her up to sit on my leg. I tap the inside of her knee, just once.

The slightest pause before she shifts one leg over my thigh, now astride me. My hand moves with purpose down her tummy to rest casually atop her simple bare cleft. _This is where Daddy's hand belongs. It's how we are when we cuddle. You need to open up to let him hold you there._ Unspoken but understood.

"Tell me all about it, kitten."

She speaks slowly and my fingers work in time with her words. After a bit her eyes close and her voice trails off.

"There's my girl. That's nice, isn't it? So warm there. Your cunny likes this. Needs it. You're so beautiful, princess. So perfect."

 _Pretty. Beautiful. Perfect._ She only heard these words when she wasn't invisible.

The tiniest tip of her chin. I'm patient, persistent at her almost imperceptible nub, circling before pinching, teasing before twisting, each nipple in turn likewise addressed. I hold her like a cello, top and bottom played in concert. Soon she stiffens... a quiet whimper... a delicate shudder rising up from curled toes. A child's orgasm, understated and not obscene, perfect in its simple joy. We bask for an indeterminate time before her eyes flutter open.

"Do you have homework, sweetpea?"

"Some, ya."

"Do you need help?"

She nods, but I know that she doesn't actually need help. She is in fact too smart for third grade. She's asking for my attention. I gladly comply, my nose inhaling her impossibly sweet hair, my hands never leaving her lithe nude body as she works through the simple math problems, chewing the end of her pencil.

### Invisible - Part Three

Attention is a powerfully addictive drug for children. Once you begin to drip it into their veins, you can see their hunger grow. If you slow or stop the supply, their pangs begin almost immediately. They'll do most anything to avoid the agony of withdrawal.

I'm at my desk, video chatting with a like-minded associate. I'd built up a level of trust with this man. We'd shared things that gave us each a path to Mutually Assured Destruction should either violate our confidence.

I made a point with Sam that morning that I was busy with work and shouldn't be disturbed. Her tolerance of this lasts until 10:35am. At that time she pokes her head into my office.

"What are you dooooinnnggg?" Her voice is tinged with annoyance. Whatever I was up to couldn't possibly be more important than paying attention to her.

"I'm talking with a friend, kitten. You can come in. In fact, I expect he'd like to meet you."

She studies my screen from a distance... sees my face in the inset chat window and understands that my camera is on. She hesitates.

"Daddy... I'm..."

"Yes. He won't mind, pumpkin."

"Daddy. He'll... see me..."

"Yes. He'll see you pretty you are." I pat my knee. She approached tentatively, curious anxious teeth at her lip. She perches her rump delicately on my leg. I pull her close, hand at her waist. She's visible on camera from her navel up.

A voice from the speakers. A broad smile on the screen. "Hello, Samantha. How lovely to meet you. Your Dad has told me so much about you."

"He has?"

"He has indeed. But he didn't tell me everything, it seems. He didn't tell me how stunningly pretty you are."

Sam couldn't suppress a tiny grin.

"What do you say, Sam? When someone gives you such a nice compliment."

"Oh. T-Thanks..."

"This is Mister Owens. Thank him properly," I prompt.

"T-Thanks. I mean... Thank you, Mister Owens."

"And such fine manners, too. You're clearly being raised the right way, Samantha."

The color rises in her cheeks. Without asking I lift her from her waist and deposit her in my lap, facing the camera, her slender legs straddling mine. Mister Owens might have caught a glimpse of her lowers in the process. I open my knees, spreading her wide under the desk. Owens' arm is moving in a tell-tale manner, his hand out of sight but almost certainly occupying his own lap.

I let them talk and get to know each other. Owens is comfortable speaking with children. He'd raised his own girls, though they were all adults now and not a daily part of his life. The poor man missed their younger years terribly. I was happy to help him relive some of his fond memories.

I gently masturbate my daughter as they chat prosaically. School, and swimming... innocent stories from his daughters' childhood. Soon he ventures into less innocent stories, the details implicit. "They liked to be naked too, at your age..." Sam's responses grow shorter, distraction growing on her face.

"Is something the matter, Sam?" Owens asks. "I'm not boring you, am I?"

"N-no... no sir... just... my Dad..."

"Oh. Is he tickling you?"

"Ummm. Ya." This seems a safe reply.

"Do you like it when he tickles you, Samantha?"

She pauses. Glances back at me. I just nod, giving her permission and allowing her to decide what to do with it.

"Y-ya. I... like it..."

I kiss her neck and roll the chair back, exposing my hand to the camera where it rests nestled at the cleft of her legs.

"Daddy... I don't..."

"Shhh. It's okay. Close your eyes if you want, sweetheart. Just relax. He wants to see how beautiful you are when you cum."

She squirms and whimpers a protest, but finally leans back against me and lets her eyelids droop. Soon she's putty in my arms, giving herself over to the feelings. She glances back at the screen from time to time, taking in Owens' obvious eager stare.

"Lovely, isn't she?" I offer.

"A treasure. Exquisite. An absolute joy. I'm... speechless..."

Samantha gasps quietly, touch and words feeding each other. My free hand pinches each tiny nipple in turn, firm but not rough, coaxing them to rigid attention. Goosebumps down her pale arms. She trembles and reaches down, pressing me deeper into her woke softness, its needs now asserting primacy over shame. Her slickness is the thin mild dew of the very young, but it allows me entry... just one finger, wriggling into the heat... the middle, leaving the others free to incite. I'd eliminated her barrier long ago, in the bathtub, with a quick sharp poke. Now I impaled her to the second knuckle and she inhales, hips flexing against my inexorable pressure.

"Cum for Daddy, baby girl. Cum for Mister Owens. He wants to see you, beautiful Sam."

I twist her diminutive nub between thumb and finger, accelerating until she squeaks... back arched in my lap, bare toes tiny fists, a rhythm of hugs around my embedded digit.

After a time she opens her eyes to see Mister Owens on the screen carefully licking his messy hand. Her face is curious.

"He liked it very much, kitten. We'll talk about that later. Okay?"

She nods slowly.

"It... it was very nice to meet you, Samantha." Owens seems to suffer from lack of blood to the brain as he finds his words.

"You too, Mister Owens." Sam is glowing, her voice a little sleepy. I shut the chat window.

Whispers in her ear, wrapped tight in my arms. "What a kind, wonderful girl you are, Sam. You gave him a beautiful gift, letting him see you." I turn her head and kiss her lips for minutes, not seconds.

Finally we part, mouths still close. "I need to get back to work, princess. We'll get some lunch in a bit, okay?"

Her pout is painful to me, but I endure it. Swat her bottom as she retreats. Her forgiveness in a giggle.

### Invisible - Part Four

I'm a huge fan of plausible deniability. Serendipity sometimes assists.

I'd been subtly guiding Samantha's 'self discovery' of her body since she was tiny. The bath is the obvious place. Just a little extra attention to the right spots... the odd look on her small round face as my fingers lingered... later, her own fingers there, searching to recall that sensation. Nothing to worry about, all the parenting guides say. As long as it doesn't become obsessive.

Then serendipity. Christmas when she was six. Honestly, I didn't instigate this. It was all my wife, and it surprised her as much as it did me. In our bedtime reading with Sam, we'd made it through the first Harry Potter book, and she was enthralled. A precocious child, Sam is. So under the tree, in a fascinatingly oblong package, Sam unwrapped the _Harry Potter Nimbus 2000 Broomstick._ It immediately became her favorite toy. It took batteries, for the sound effects... and the vibration.

Yes, it vibrated. Parents began to figure this out. Adult bookstores began to sell it as a sex toy. My wife found Samantha curled up with it in bed, very obviously enjoying it in a way the toymakers may or may not have intended.

"Oh God," whispered my wife to me. "What have I done? I've taught her to... you know..." I reassured. All children do it. It's a good excuse to talk to her about her body, and about sex. She nodded, a mix of sadness and anxiety.

The Talk ensued. My wife reported that Sam blushed furiously throughout. "Boys have what? They do _what?_ You and Daddy did _WHAT?_ " The self-comforting part was the easiest, she said. Sam seemed just fine with the message that touching down there was all well and good, but something to be done in private.

This opened a new door for me. Sam and I had our own talk. She still had questions, but she'd sensed how uncomfortable her mother was with the topic. I gave her permission to ask anything. Over time, the definition of 'private' came to include things she discussed with me... and did with me. The Invisible Game was a prime example. Mommy wouldn't understand. I instructed my child with gradual touches. Encouraged her own exploration in my presence. Then one day when she was six, we two curled up on the couch watching TV, she bereft of clothing, my hand casually resting just there, she squirmed... pressed her smooth mons against my palm... whispered... "Do it harder, Daddy."

It's possible she'd previously achieved some sort of orgasm on her own, but I believe that particular occasion was revelatory.

Some spill-over was inevitable. Sam's lack of modesty around the house raised my wife's eyebrows. Another talk. I was headed back to work, so my alone-time with my daughter would be limited. We put the Invisible Game on hold. It seemed the safe and prudent thing to do. Sam was disappointed. I reassured her with my words, and my hands. Even dressed, there were ways that I touched her when Mommy wasn't home that made it clear that I still loved her. Unspoken... unrequited... for a time.

Now, over a year later, two weeks alone with her. I'm not sure if Sam anticipated what might happen. She remembered, though. She remembered everything.

### Invisible - Part Five

It's so much nicer when she asks. When my daughter takes the first step down a new road, showing her curiosity, her bravery. It's often just a careful first step that she ventures. When she does, I'm there to take her hand and lead her down the path of discovery.

"Daddy, do it harder." A simple expression of desire, an acquiescence to her awakening body, an acceptance of her nudity. This was perhaps the first example. She was amply rewarded for her courage.

Later, at lunch. Naked Lunch, for her. A novel in progress.

"So what was that, on his hand?" she ventures.

I think she knows. I encourage her to get comfortable speaking about these things with me.

"What do you suppose it was, Sam?"

Color in her cheeks. "His... stuff?"

"His semen. Yes."

"He was... eating it?" Furrowed brow, some mix of disgust and disbelief.

"Yes. Some men do that. I think it means he had an especially strong orgasm and wanted to savor it."

It takes her a moment to process the wordplay. The understanding only crinkles her forehead more deeply.

"So he was... when he was watching me..."

"He was rubbing his penis until he came."

She stares at her PBJ. "Because of me?"

"Very definitely because of you, princess. You don't realize how incredibly beautiful you are."

She nibbled silently for a time. We're comfortable not talking, she and I.

"You don't do that," she says.

"Not with you, no," I answer, meeting her pensive gaze.

"How come?"

"I... don't want to scare you, I guess... or make you feel uncomfortable. I just want you to feel good."

She chews and swallows. A chaser from her glass. Milk moustache.

Quietly. "I remember it."

"How do you mean, kitten?"

"In the tub. When I was little. When you got in with me."

She couldn't have been more than three then. I was careful. This was surprising.

"I haven't done that since you were tiny, sweetpea."

"Ya. But I remember. I remember... washing it. I remember how you smiled."

My turn to swallow. Take a drink. I remembered too. Tiny curious hands, slippery splashing. She saves me.

"I liked it." Her cheeks radiate as she drops her eyes.

Her tiny foot at the very start of this path. Toes tentative on the verge. I didn't shove her forward, just stepped out of the way.

"I'm glad that you remember, Sam. And that you liked it."

We don't speak of it further. I go back to work, she to her book. In the afternoon I find her on her tummy on her bed, reading, the perfect arc of her rump just... there. She grins at my gawkage, feeling it without looking up. The book is thick and she's near the end.

"You're plowing right through that, pumpkin. It must be good."

A pause. She chews her lip, then raises her eyes and and surveys the room. Seems confused.

"That's weird," she says. "I hear Daddy's voice, but I don't see him anyplace."


	2. Invisible - Chapter Two (Parts 6-10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

### Invisible - Part Six

I don't take off my clothes when Samantha invites me to her own Invisible Game.

It surprises me a little, my reaction. In some ways, it's exactly what I want. Something stops me.

Instead I do something even more perverse. I make her wait. I smile and sit on the edge of the bed, gently take the book from her hands, pet her hair and then let my hand slip down the arc of her back and up the elegant curve of her bottom. It rests there as we talk.

Eventually she lifts her eyes to meet my patient gaze.

"What a brave girl you are, Sam. How amazing you are."

"I'm sorry, Daddy... I thought you..."

"I know. And I do. But it's not time yet. I want you to understand what it would mean, so you can really decide what you want."

"I want you to be proud of me, Daddy. More than anything."

"I am, princess. So very proud of you." I carefully wedge my fingers into the valley of her lower cheeks, separating them. She squirms. I persist until the pad of my pointer perches delicately atop her rosebud. Warm velvet. I tug at its edges, ever so slightly. Her teeth at her lip... a brief reflexive clench... but no outright resistance.

Her face shows concentration, this new violation no doubt aswirl in her mind. She manages to make words even so. "I thought... just like in the tub... when I..."

"I know. But Sam. You're so perfect, so... compelling. I wouldn't be able to stop at that."

My finger is now inside her to the first knuckle. She swallows, having only a vague sense of how my desires could play out over the landscape of her childhood. In the act we don't speak about what's happening to her. It just is.

"I don't want you to stop, Daddy. When you stopped before, I thought... I was bad. I thought you didn't... like me anymore."

"Oh, sweetest. I'm so sorry." I kiss the top of her head, digit digging deeper as I do. "Of course that wasn't it. It was your mother. She doesn't really understand these things. You weren't old enough to decide then, so... I wanted to be sure you never felt... uncomfortable."

"Mommy made me feel... shy. She said I was too old to be naked. But I thought about it, every night. How you saw me. How you... did it to me."

"What did you do when you thought about it, sweetheart?"

Her cheeks flare. "I did it... to myself."

"That's my clever girl. Can you show me, pumpkin? How you do it to yourself."

I don't wait for a response before I pull her to me, both on our sides, her back to my front. I lift her leg over mine, draping the calf behind us, my breath at her neck. My hand returns to her nethers, finger insistently wriggling into her rectum.

"Show me," fills her ear with aspirant urgency.

Just a moment before her hand migrates southward. It's clear she's been at this. I've taught her how it feels to pinch and twist, thumb and finger, slowly at first and building to a frenzy. She closes her eyes. I tell her to open them and she does. Her earlobe in my lips, my finger a slow subtle piston. Crimson patches sprout from her chin to her sternum. Her hips push back, forcing me deeper. Not her intent, but it sends a deep shudder through her diminutive frame... and another... and then a slow unwinding. I let her close her eyes and hold her until she's asleep.

### Invisible - Part Seven

Facetime with Mommy. Sam's in my lap. Just our faces on her phone. My middle finger deep inside my daughter.

"Another week? Really?" I'm disappointed, and so is Samantha. We do love her, you see. She's a wonderful wife and mother, even if she wouldn't be the sort to understand and accept certain things.

"I know," she says. Furrowed brow, voice with an edge of frustration. "This project just won't stop going off track. I'm sorry. Are you managing?"

"We're doing fine. Just missing you." Sam squirms, her bottom twisting, my finger slipping inside as she moistens.

"I'll call tonight at bedtime," she offers. Sam's eyes brighten. "Can you read to me, Mommy?"

"Sure, sweetpea. Love you both!"

"Love you toooo," in chorus.

Sam pouts as we hang up. I kiss the back of her head, take a long breath of the perfectly intoxicating scent of her hair. Scoop her up in my arms and carry her to my bedroom... drop her with a bounce and she giggles. Take her ankles and pull her sideways until her bottom is at the edge of the bed. She regards me curiously. I kneel between her knees. Kiss her inner thigh softly.

"I do this to Mommy, pumpkin. She likes it very much. You might think it's weird... but... close your eyes. I think you'll like it too.

At the first touch she furrows her brow. This isn't something she's ever imagined, I think. Soon the wrinkles smooth away I spend the next forty minutes buried in her impossible softness... careful, patient, diligent attention with lips and tongue and teeth... just barely with the teeth, the lightest brush over the tiny stiffened nub. After her first shudders I work a finger into her bottom and she doesn't protest. As she builds again her hips move and she humps against the embedded digit. I think she cums three times before she flinches and pushes my head away... "Too much, Daddy... it's..."

She looks down at me over the elegant arc of her tummy. Blinks a few times. My smile is gentle. "What do you think?" I want her to say only and exactly what she's feeling.

"I think... Mommy must like that a LOT." I kiss her knees, one and then the other.

### Invisible - Part Eight

We're watching the recording of the call with Mister Owens. I capture everything, of course.

"Watch his face, kitten." She does.

"It's kinda scary, Daddy. How he looks."

"He's looking at you."

"Ya. But I think he wants to eat me."

We exchange a sideways glance. She connects the dots to my face time between her thighs and blushes. "Not THAT way. The tiger way."

"I think he wants to eat you THAT way, princess. You don't know the effect you have on people. It's like a superpower. You could have your own comic book."

She rolls her eyes. "You're silly."

"I know. And you're perfectly adorable. Drink them in, those looks. They're for you."

She considers this for a moment. "But... you don't mind? If he looks at me like that?"

"Oh. Am I jealous, you mean? No, sweetpea. It only makes me proud that you're mine."

She settles into my lap. I hold her around the waist. No need to talk.

At bedtime, I let her mother read to her over the phone. They talk and laugh until Sam's eyelids droop. I take the phone from my daughter's small limp hand.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Kind of." She looks tired.

"Did you change your hair?" I'd only just noticed. It was quite a bit shorter.

"Oh. Ya. It was too much to keep up with, with everything else happening here. I should have done it before I left."

Odd. I waited.

"Everything okay there?" she asks.

"We're good. Nice father-daughter time. Hope you can come home soon though."

"I hope so too." Her voice drops to a whisper. "I'm so fucking horny."

I love when she's like this. Usually the epitome of a proper lady, but sometimes she lets herself out of her cage.

I bring the phone to my bedroom. "Strip. Show me."

She does. At my gentle insistence she props her phone between her legs. I time my orgasm to hers, showing her only my face.

Now curled up, virtual togetherness. "I never... did anything like that before." She seems surprised at herself.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I... like how you looked at me."

I smile. "I like looking at you. Very much."

Sleepy now. So like our daughter. "G'night," she murmurs. "Love you."

"You too. Sleep tight."

### Invisible - Part Nine

Sam at breakfast, bare as the day she was born. Oddly quiet.

"What's the matter, princess?"

She seems annoyed that I can tell. "Nothing."

"Is so. Tell me."

She glares at her toast. "There's a video. On my phone."

"Yes?"

"It's... Mommy."

"Oh. From last night, I guess."

"Ya."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should have deleted it." Of course I was never going to delete it. "You know that Mommy and I..."

"I knowwww.... Just... it's weird."

"Sorry." I wait. "So. You watched it?"

"Ya." Her face blooms deep elegant crimson.

"More than once?"

She shoots me an annoyed look but doesn't answer.

"It's okay, sweetpea. It's natural that you're curious."

She eats silently for a good five minutes.

"What else do you do?" she finally blurts.

"Sorry?"

"With Mommy. What... else?"

I push my chair back and pat my lap. She hesitates. I'm patient. Soon she's there, leaning against my thigh. I pull her back to my chest and put my lips to her ear. I start slowly but I use the grownup words. No more babytalk. Her face morphs through a rainbow of reactions... pensive processing, disbelief, mild disgust, confusion. I pause and let her ask questions. She struggles with her words and finally just lets me whisper. Her hand slips lower. I cover it with my own, adding the pressure of my fingers to hers. I tell her everything, in some detail, exaggerating just a little. I bring her to orgasm as I'm describing how it feels when her mother is working my cock in her mouth, that special way she does.

### Invisible - Part Ten

On her tummy, watching TV while I read. She flops over onto her back to face me.

"Do other girls... do this stuff?"

Her toes on a new path, seeking reassurance.

"Yes. Some. What's on your mind, kitten?"

"But it's not... like... normal." A question in a statement.

"More so than you'd think. Most people don't understand, so it's hidden. But lots of people think that feeling nice is okay. Should be okay, for everybody."

"What does Mommy think?"

"I don't know, sweetest. But I'm not at all sure she'd understand."

Her mouth twists sideways. So much to absorb for such a little one. I feel the need to build on this point.

"You know that we'd be in trouble if people knew. Don't you, Sam? That's why it's hidden. It's sad, but it's important."

She nods earnestly.

"Not even your besties. You know they can't keep secrets. Not like you can."

"Ya." Even as she says this, it's clear that she hasn't really thought of it that way before. 

After pondering for a long moment, "How do you know?"

"How do I know what, sweetest?"

"That other girls do it."

"Ah. Well. Sometimes they do it online. And... well... things get out."

"Oh. Ya." She chews her lip.

"C'mere." I beckon her over. She stands between my legs. A few short clicks. A girl, perhaps 10, just at the beginning of development. Better for Sam to see someone a little older, I reason. Like in the toy commercials, where the girls playing with Barbie are at least two years beyond the target audience. Sad how they all want to grow up so fast.

It's a webcam video. She's sitting at her desk in a tank top and shorts. The view is from above. You can hear her talking, but she doesn't say much. The other side of the conversation is a male voice, his words muffled and hard to make out. The girl occasionally glances behind her, likely checking to be sure nobody's outside her door.

She covers her mouth with her hand... shakes her head... fractured words from the man... "still a baby... guess i'll..." She look at her door again... turns back... and pulls her shirt over her head. Samantha is rapt. More unintelligible speech... the girl shyly touches her chest, just-budding and now crowned with points... rosy blotches spread down to her sternum... "oh god you're beautiful..." She shakes her head... "can't leave me this way..." It takes a few more minutes of cajoling before her shorts are around her ankles, but by now she's embraced the situation. She doesn't hesitate before her fingers are there, slender spreading busy busy and her face shows her pleasure... her own and his reflected, she feeding on his gaze and losing herself in the moment and the muscles on her pale thighs stand out like ropes as she goes rigid.

The girl turns to the door... pulls up her pants... and the screen goes blank.

Sam swallows.

"What do you think, sweetheart?"

"Why did she do it? Like, does she know him?"

"I'm not sure. She wants to be seen. To know how pretty she is. Maybe to make him happy."

"Are there... more?"

"Oh. Hundreds, pumpkin. That I know of. Probably thousands."

We spend the next hour or so exploring my library. Just the webcams for now, the solo performances, some more overt. By the end, hairbrush handles shamelessly plumbing. Or Mommy's vibrator, sneaked out of her underwear drawer. Two girls together, mutual dares, mutual kisses, mutual fingers. All voluntary. Encouraged perhaps, or even a bit coerced... _you've gone this far... you wouldn't want me to tell, would you?_ No sadness, no fear. Girls just want to have fun. That's all they really want.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetpea."

"Will you do that... thing again?"

"Thing?"

"W-with your... you know..."

"Mouth?"

"Ya."

"I will." I did.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at joshua.woode@hushmail.com_


	3. Invisible - Chapter Three (Parts 11-15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

### Invisible - Part Eleven

Modesty and shame come off in layers, just like clothing. One bit at a time until the pale soft soul of a girl is laid bare. Shy reluctance becomes acceptance. Strip away another layer and you may find hunger, a connection to her need for attention, validation, approval. Exposing herself becomes an act of expression, a statement and a plea, defiant and desperate, here-I-am and what-am-I.

"Hi Mister Owens."

Her idea, this call. I only prompted a little, after we watched the videos.

"Well hello Samantha. How lovely to see you again."

"T-Thanks."

An awkward silence. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks.

"I... liked it. Last time."

"I'm so glad, baby girl. I liked it too. Very much."

Sam pushes the chair back with her toes. She's in my lap, her legs draped over the outside of my thighs. I part my knees a bit, spreading her wide.

Owens' grin seems to ooze through the screen. "Oh my. That's such a pretty picture. Is Daddy going to tickle you again?"

She shakes her head. He frowns until she speaks. "Imma do it this time."

"Oh. That's... what a treat." He has to clear his throat. "That will be just... beautiful."

Sam hesitates. My lips brush her hair, whisper into her ear. My fingers begin to tease her nipples, delicate hints for now. She chews her lip as her tiny perfect hand slips down her tummy to her understated slit.

Owens' arm active under the desk. He leans into the camera. "So perfect, Samantha. I used to watch my girls take their pleasure. It's just the most beautiful thing in the world. You're so stunning..."

Sam digs in with her fingers, stiffening against me as the words wash through her. I pinch and twist at her taut nubs, gentle but insistent. Owens glances my way. I motion with my head. He looks a question back. I nod silently. He rolls his chair back.

Sam doesn't realize what's happened for a moment, her eyes soft and unfocused. She blinks and squirms, turns back to the screen, seeking the affirmation of his hungry gaze. She sees him rampant and he pauses his self-abuse to display himself to her.

Owens isn't unattractive. It's one of the reasons I've chosen him to be Sam's first. His cock is large but proportional, nicely shaped, circumcised. He keeps himself neatly trimmed. More likely to intrigue than repulse, for a little girl.

"See what you do to me, Samantha? You make me so big and hard. Because you're so beautiful."

She blinks. Turns back to me and I kiss her lips. By now she can feel me beneath her through my pants, equally engorged. Her bottom moves and I shiver. She pivots back and her eyes devour every pixel.

It doesn't take long. Sam is very aroused but doesn't climax before Owens loses control with a low guttural groan and an impressive fountain of seed. Sam watches, rapt, pausing her own ministrations.

She surprises me, my daughter. She watches as he slumps in his chair, opens his mouth to speak... but she interrupts.

"Are you gonna..." I smile. Naughty girl. Here you are.

Owens chuckles, understanding but playing along.

"Gonna what, princess?"

"Like last time. You know."

"If you tell me to, I will."

"Okay." I feel her courage as she presses her bottom against my painful erection. "E-eat it."

He takes his time licking his fingers. Sam just watches. When he's done, another awkward silence.

"T-thanks," my daughter finally offers.

"Oh no. Thank you, little one. You're a treasure. Any time. Any time at all."

I close the chat window. Pat Sam's warm thigh. "Time for lunch, princess."

She pouts a bit. Expecting something else, I'm sure. I want her to process this, absorb the images, while her body is talking to her, demanding attention but denied. I'll keep her this way for a while. The need will fuel new adventures. 

### Invisible - Part Twelve

My wife again, on Facetime. She looks tired.

"Can't you come home? This is taking a toll on you, I can tell."

She glances to the side. "Not yet. I know. I'm sorry."

A long silence.

"Is that a new dress?"

"Oh. Ya." Another sideways glance. "You know how it is. I can't be seen in the same clothes everyday. It's not like with men, who can get away with just two suits."

I narrow my gaze. "Is everything okay?"

She swallows. "Ya." Then, "I should try to sleep."

I nod. "Okay. I love you. And miss you."

"Love you too."

The screen goes blank. I ponder. Perhaps she's forgotten that I have remote access to her phone. Time to take a peek.

### Invisible - Part Thirteen

It's a diverse world. Mores and standards vary widely. For example, from Chinese manufacturers one can order products that you just don't see in most places. For example, on Alibaba.com one finds a nice selection of thong underpants for preteen girls. Sam had just reached perfect proportions for the size labeled "8A." One hundred twenty-four centimeters, or about four-foot-one in US terms. When we're both standing and I hug her, the top of her head is just at my sternum.

She holds them up and regards them skeptically. They're pale blue. Robin's egg, I think they call the color. Her favorite. Still, her brow is furrowed.

"Where's the back?" she asks.

"That's the point. There isn't one, really. It's what all the older girls wear."

"I know." I'm not sure she really knows, but she doesn't want me to know that she doesn't. She turns it over in her fingers. "The string goes..."

"Yes. Once you're used to it, they say it's more comfortable than... other sorts."

"Mommy would never let me wear this."

"Well. She's not here right now."

I hope for her impish grin and she rewards me. "Like with leggings. There wouldn't be any..."

"Lines. Lumps. Yes. I think that's one reason girls like them. Of course... I think some of them don't wear underpants at all... with their leggings."

She nods as if this is obvious to everyone, especially her. Gnaws at her lip for a good thirty seconds, watching me. My face gives away my desire. Finally she sorts out the strings and bends, stepping into them.

It's breathtaking. The fit is perfect, precisely covering and revealing. I swallow.

She preens a little, feeling grown up. "Do you like them?"

"Oh. Oh yes. Very much, sweetpea."

Her cheeks glow. Still some modesty. In some sense she's more naked than ever just now. She tugs at it, adjusting.

"Feels weird." Her bottom squirms. She looks in the mirror. Turns, lifting her butt to inspect, a charming arch of the back. Sees me in the glass, clearly enthralled. "But... kinda comfy. Okay I guess."

She goes to her dresser in search of leggings. "No," I say. I go to her closet and extract a light yellow sundress from a hanger. "It's really warm outside, kitten. Muggy. You'll roast in leggings."

This is true, but also advances my cause. The dress is last year's and now notably short for her. She shakes her head.

"Daddy... that's... I dunno..."

"Nobody will see, pumpkin. But I'll know. And you'll know."

She's not dumb, my daughter. "You want them to see me. Like Mister Owens." Said plainly. Not an accusation.

"It's a shame for you to be hidden, Sam. You're... so pretty."

The yawning pit of her need for approval will never be completely filled, but this is still a big stretch for her. I wait patiently as she twists her mouth sideways, studying the dress in my hand. I gather the material from the hem and regard her calmly. In the end she lifts her elegant slender arms over her head, an invitation that I accept, draping her in the thin material. I know this dress. When the light shines on it just so... it's marvelously translucent, the form beneath revealed in soft pastel. It falls barely to mid-thigh.

We walk to the shops. She holds my hand. Within minutes she's forgotten what she's wearing. Pointing at things in the windows that she must-absolutely-have-right-now. I deny her needs for a time before relenting on one very attractive skirt.

I see the men looking. The trying-not-to-look. The trying-not-to-be-seen-looking. Sam eventually notices. She squeezes my hand tighter, her cheeks red, perhaps from the sun.

When we get home she hugs my leg. I haven't allowed her to cum for three days. For the next hour I devote myself to her bare smooth quim... its intense softness and gentle, exquisite revelations to my every sense... with the care and focus it demands, rewarding my girl's precious courage with precious release.

### Invisible - Part Fourteen

What I find on my wife's phone is very disappointing. Stark betrayal. She's not even good at hiding it.

I wonder if she intends to come home at all. I wonder if she'll tell me. I know what I'll say if she does.

My thoughts turn to our daughter.

 _My_ daughter.

She can't have Samantha anymore. That's the price she'll pay.

### Invisible - Part Fifteen

I hear the shower. It triggers me. I'm angry. I shouldn't act when I'm angry. But I do.

Sam has closed the bathroom door. I smile. Almost three weeks naked and the habits of modesty linger. I open it and she startles a little, one foot in, testing the water.

"Hi," I say. She can sense that something's changed.

"H-hi Daddy. Did you need to..."

I shake my head and start to undress. Her eyes dart away.

"It's okay, sweetpea. Remember what you said?"

She appears confused. "What I said about what, Daddy?"

"About the bathtub. About... washing."

I'm naked now, semi-erect. Not quite so impressive as Mister Owens, but she's much closer to me than she was to him. A groomed dark patch above but otherwise smooth and clean. No scary forest to frighten her away. Not invisible. She wants to look but tries not to, like the men.

Steam rises. I reach past her to adjust the temperature down a bit. Warm but not scalding.

I cup her cheek. "I'll wash your hair. Like I used to."

A pause, eyes to the side. Then raised, meeting mine, afraid, shiny... a plea.

"I... I thought about it, Daddy. I did. Just..."

Her eyes cast down to me. I'm now fully erect. A hard gulp in her throat.

"It's okay, princess. You don't have to. But you see what you do to me."

The slightest nod. I usher her under the water and follow, her back to my front. Help her wet her hair. My fingers work the suds in, stretching out her shoulder-length locks, ever so gentle. The tension in her neck slowly unwinds. We rinse, her face tilted back. I hold her that way, my arms over her chest, my hardness insistent between us.

She turns, slippery against me. I kiss her forehead, then lift her chin and kiss her lips, drinking the poised crystal droplets. And then her hand is there, tentative... just the one... the other reaches... then it's there too, with the soap. I kiss her more urgently as she fumbles at me but then we're both slippery and she's squeezing and she remembers the up-and-down-to-get-it-clean. I last perhaps thirty seconds, my hand stopping her as I erupt. I stifle my groan... not to frighten, not ever. Time passes, neither moving, my hand holding hers holding me, the water washing away my essence from the plane of her chest.

I dry her briskly from my knees, raising roseblooms on her pale skin. She's pensive. I'm blissful. It shows. Still she wants the affirmation, and deserves it.

"You... was it..."

"Perfect, sweetheart. Just that. Perfect." I touch her ear with a smile and scoop her up, carry her to my bed. We lay there, both warm and sleepy, and we sleep, her back to my front.

As my eyes close, I know that this is how we'll sleep from now on.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	4. Invisible - Chapter Four (Parts 16-20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

### Invisible - Part Sixteen

We wake with legs tangled, my nose in her tousle of hair. I grope her bottom and she arches... stretches long and lean... a broad yawn... my breath on her neck. We lay on the warm mother's-belly of morning for a while.

Under the covers, a small hand bumps my usual morning condition and shyly withdraws. I lead it back.

"Get to know it, Sam. It wants you to know." I nudge her shoulder and she lays on her back, I on my side. The covers allow her to be covert, a mysterious exploration in the dark, not seen and so not so embarrassing. Her touch is tentative, tracing the outline before gently taking hold.

"Mmmm. There. Just hold it... that's... perfect."

Her smile shows relief. Nothing more needed. Never scary. I lean in and brush her lips with mine.

"This is Mommy's side," she says, "of the bed."

"Now it's your side." I pause, correct myself in my mind. Horse before cart. "Right now, it is."

She rolls ninety degrees to face me, her hand still engaged but still. I silently will her to move it, even a little, but she doesn't.

"You used to let me... see it."

"Oh. I guess... I wasn't careful about that. Before."

"I didn't think it was just that, Daddy."

"No?"

"I thought you wanted me to."

My brow furrows sheepishly.

"Did I?"

"I thought so. But then you stopped and Mom talked to me about... stuff... so I thought it was bad that I looked. That you didn't really want me to, that I just imagined it."

I couldn't lie to her. Didn't want to. "You didn't imagine it. Your mother thought..."

Her hand tugs, just slightly. I shiver. She grins. "I knew it."

I turn onto my back and push the covers aside.

"Well. It's all yours now, princess."

We chat until we're late for everything. She studies me with eyes and hands, coaxing me to leak. With some encouragement she gingerly touches the crystal droplet with the tip of her finger and I tell her how to rub it in, just there, just below the cleft. Little circles, like she knows from my ministrations at the apex of her own parted flesh. This is so perfectly delicious that I don't want her to make me cum, just to revel in the haze of lust elicited by the feathers of her touch.

I stop her before I erupt. This is dangerous. I don't think clearly when I'm this horny.

### Invisible - Part Seventeen

Summer is coming on. It's getting hot outside, and I keep the air conditioning to a minimum in the house. We're comfy without clothes. Sam eyes the huge redwood tub in the back yard. It always needs work in the Spring. I take her hint and set to it. After a few sweaty hours, the algae is eradicated and the water clear and cool.

The yard is quite private, but I'm not ready to put on a show for any eyes that might be prying. I put on my bathing suit and encourage Sam to do the same. She seems a bit surprised, so I take the opportunity to reinforce the way people might react. Still, in my dangerous frame of mine I can't resist pushing the boundaries.

"Maybe just the bottoms, Sam."

She regards me askance. "Cuz I don't have anything to see up there?"

I smile kindly and shake my head. "No. Well. Yes. People won't judge that. Not in our own yard."

The bottoms are snug. Last year's. I have to tuck myself into my waistband to avoid a dangerous protuberance. Sam shares a knowing glance as we pad out and climb the ladder. It's not heated, but the shock of entry fades quickly, the chill a welcome contrast to the heat. The seat leaves Sam underwater from just beneath her nipples. We talk about her oncoming vacation and what we might do with all that time.

A throat clears behind me. Sam's eyes go wide and she slides down, sinking to her neck.

"Hi Mister Andrews. It's Saturday. I didn't mean to..."

Liam, from down the street. He mows the yard. All of twelve now. His shirt is off and draped over his shoulder. Dark hair, dark eyes. I don't sense dark thoughts, though. He seems to be a kind boy, the manners unaffected. Sam blushes furiously. I've seen her watch him on Saturdays past.

"Liam. Of course. I forgot. We'll get out of the way." I stand, dripping, and motion to Sam. She blinks at me. I feign impatience. "We have to put the cover on or the grass will blow in, Sam. Let's go inside. We can soak again later."

Reluctantly she stands on the seat, water sheeting from pale skin. As the plane of her chest and tummy emerge, one would anticipate that the rest would be bare as well. With the taut contours of the bottoms, she might as well have been.

I don't think the boy had ever noticed my daughter until that moment. Almost nine now, her hips just flaring, the suit a bit too low on her butt as she clambers down the ladder, eyes glued to the ground. She scampers for the door, crimson spreading down her back.

"H-hi... Sam..." Liam manages to call after her, his stare trailing his words. I smile and touch his shoulder. He looks up, befuddled.

"It's okay, Liam. She's a pretty girl. She's still getting used to people noticing, is all."

I leave him to his work. Inside, Sam watches out the window. I leave her to her thoughts.

### Invisible - Part Eighteen

"Robert. What's the meaning of this?"

"It should be clear. It's a divorce decree. I expect you to sign it. The evidence is attached as an appendix. It's quite a sordid tale, I must say. I already have a summary judgment."

Her voice is strained, almost panicked.

"You can't..."

"I did. You did. Fuck you, sweetheart. Good luck in the custody fight. Oh wait... I don't mean that. Imagine your daughter hearing all the details. It would destroy her. Or at least destroy her image of you."

I hang up. I feel strangely detached. It occurs to me that I've wanted this for some time. Perhaps exactly from the time my dear wife told me to wear a towel when I come out of the shower. Perhaps I started resenting her then. Perhaps she sensed this. It was hard to hide my frustration. I am what I am.

### Invisible - Part Nineteen

Sam is in tears, wracking sobs. I try to hold her and she shakes me off.

Her words are gasps. "Is it... cuz we..."

"No Sam. She has no idea. She's left us for another man."

"She can't. That's... she wouldn't..."

"I'm sorry. She did." I show her a little of the evidence, enough for her to know without doubt that her mother was staying away from home so that she could fuck her boyfriend.

I'm a bit ashamed that I show her more than what's strictly necessary to make the point. The text messages from her mother.

_God I love your cock. I think about it all day until I can have it._

There are a few like that. I watch her face as she reads them and my heart breaks for her.

### Invisible - Part Twenty

There's a new intensity in having a mutual enemy. At first Samantha doesn't want to hate her mother. She isn't yet at that stage of girlhood where they're rivals, irrational conflict flaring. But this situation gives my little girl a premature shove down that path. I let Sam see the pain that I should feel but don't. Now it's us against the world, coping together, healing each other.

I don't approach my daughter sexually at this time. She retreats to her own bed at night, takes to wearing pajamas again. I allow it. She's not invisible, even when dressed. We see each other clearly, the anger and the hurt. She's still afraid it has something to do with her, with what we've been up to. I reassure her in every way that I can.

After a week I begin to see small changes. She watches me intently, searching for something. I want to believe that she seeks my desire. I match the question in her gaze with a soft sad smile and a kiss on her forehead. When I tuck her in that night, she clings to my hand. I let her hold it for a long moment.

In the morning I wake to a small warm body next to mine. I reach for her and find her skin. As my eyes focus I spy a tumble of flannel by the side of the bed. One comfort cast aside for another.

Her hand is already on my cock. As she sees me stir, I feel her lips at my neck. A slow steady pull at my root. Not a timid exploration. Samantha is jerking me off with intent.

"Sam..." I say. I put my hand over hers. She persists.

"I want to."

It's all I need. I coax her knees apart and settle my fingers where they belong. Her grip is too careful until she begins to squirm against my hand. "Do it harder," I breathe. "Do it faster." She clutches almost desperately when she shudders and it sends me over the edge, panting in concert.

After a time I feel her wipe her sticky fingers on my leg. I don't mind.

Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at [joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)


	5. Invisible - Chapter Five (Parts 21-25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now.  
_

### Invisible - Part Twenty-one

Sam is nine now. A sad birthday. A few school friends come over but they sense her loss. More whispers than squeals. I let her mother speak with her. Mostly the woman tries to explain.

Sam just says, "You did it."

Her mother can only say, "I'm sorry."

She cries for an hour after the party. Back in the flannel pjs for another week. I ask nothing of her and give her nothing but tender, platonic care. When she finally comes back to my bed, it's with a new intensity.

She's a little longer now. A little leaner. The curve of her rump is impossible to look away from.

We watch more videos. She still seeks reassurance, wants a sense that we're... well, not normal. Normal things don't need to be hidden. Just to know that she's not somehow... bad.

I expand the range of content a bit. She squints at a grainy image. "Is that... Mister Owens?"

"Yes. But quite a number of years ago. That's his daughter."

The girl is perhaps seven, clearly younger than Sam. A conscious choice on my part. He's reading the newspaper on the couch. She's hopping impatiently around the room.

"Daddy?" she says.

"Hmm?" He doesn't look up from his reading.

"Daddyyyyyyyy...." More insistent.

He peers over the top of the page.

"Yes?"

She seems desperate to get his attention. "Can we play kisses?"

He puts the paper down with a smile and pats the seat next to him. Delighted, she bounces into place.

"I'll always play kisses with you, sweetheart. You can go first."

She giggles and touches her nose with the top of her finger. He leans in and kisses her there with an affected wet smack.

"Now you," she says.

He thinks for a moment, regarding her wryly before touching his chin. She clambers up onto her knees and gives him a peck. He catches her and holds her a little longer, nipping playfully at her lower lip. She lifts her shirt, exposing the curve of her tummy, still rounded. He pins her to the couch and administers a loud, prolonged raspberry, which elicits a wild peal of laughter.

This tit-for-tat continues for a few rounds. Elbow... ear... finger... toe. In the process the girl pulls her shirt off. Owens' robe falls open. He's naked and semi-erect beneath. This doesn't concern the girl. Rather she changes the tone, pursing her lips before bringing her finger to her chest. Owens pulls her close and applies his mouth to her, working at her nipples with intensity. Her face glows as she clings to his neck.

He pauses. "More?" he asks.

"Yes please," she answers instantly. This is part of the game too. He resumes his attentions until she pushes him away. "My turn again."

"Nuh uh," he says, feigning a pout. "My turn!"

"Noooo. I get an extra turn cuz... cuz... I just do."

"Hmmm. That's a very strong argument. I suppose you do, then."

She smirks triumphantly... turns her back to him and bends over... pokes her backside... "Kiss. My. Butt."

"Hrrrummm. Indeed. Kiss your butt. I beg your pardon..." It's clear they've been over this ground often.

"You gotta, Daddy. It's the rule."

"Well. The rule. I suppose it is. Hrruummmpphh."

She's giggling uncontrollably. He hooks the waistband of her pants and tugs them to her ankles. His arm pulls her close and he buries his nose between the globes of her bottom, parting them with a wiggle of his cheeks. She squeals and squirms but he holds her tight.

Sam is astonished. "Is he... kissing her butt? Like, her actual butt?"

"Yes."

"Ewwww?"

"Watch her." It takes only a minute for her to settle... her face slackens, eyes unfocus. Owens' fingers are busy between the petals of her sex. She pushes back against his invading tongue.

"She likes it?"

"Oh yes. Very much."

"Weird."

"You seem to like my finger there."

She makes a scrunchy face. "Just when you... you know..."

"Lick your cunny."

"Ya."

"Which is right next to your butt."

"Well ya. But. It's not my butt."

"Your butt is part of you. Therefore, eligible to be kissed."

It's not clear that the girl cums. Her squirms flow and ebb. After a time, her father withdraws.

"More?" he says. She shakes her head slowly and he pulls her back into the crook of his arm... nuzzles her ear... "I kissed your butt, didn't I?"

"Ahuh." Contented sleepy voice.

"Then it's my turn, I think."

She yawns a little but nods. "Okay, Daddy."

He smiles softly. She seems to expect his next action. His touches the tip of his cock, now fully engorged.

Sam swallows. I hold her in my lap, for once not touching her sexually.

The girl lays her head in her father's lap and brings her lips to the apex of his erection. Holds them there for a moment and then looks up. "More?" she asks.

"Yes please." A predictable response. She complies. In a moment she asks again.

"Open please," he answers.

She wiggles in mild protest but drops her chin. He taps her head and she slips down a little, her mouth cradling his tip. Owens holds himself by the root and tugs with a slow rhythm.

"In her mouth?" says Sam, incredulous.

"Not this time," I say. I've seen this video before.

"But... ewww?"

"Watch his face."

Owens is the image of need and pleasure as he grunts. His daughter knows the signs and pulls her head back, the pale white fountain coating her chin and neck and chest.

Sam blinks and won't meet my eyes. I pat her bottom. "Lunchtime, little one." I follow her perfect behind into the kitchen.

### Invisible - Part Twenty-two

I tease Sam gently between grownup kisses, my fingers distracting her, interstitial intimacy.

"You saw how he looked at you."

"Daddy. Boys are gross."

"Liam is gross?"

She swallows, her bottom lifting from the bed to press her smoothness against my hand.

"Boys my age are gross."

"I agree. But he's quite handsome, I think. And very polite."

"Maybe you should date him then." Just now nine and already a master of sarcasm.

I chuckle and lightly pinch her thigh. "Where did you learn to be a smartass?"

She raises her eyebrows at me, making the answer obvious. Then more serious.

"Why do you want me to have a boyfriend, Daddy? I mean... we..."

"You're my daughter and I want you to be happy in all the ways that a person can be happy."

"I'm happy right now."

"Me too. But it's different, with someone your age."

"He's twelve. He doesn't even know I exist."

"Oh yes he does, sweetpea. He just figured it out."

She reaches for me, finds me eager and urgent. "I like you, Daddy. I don't need anybody else."

"You don't have to choose, little one. You can have anyone or anything you want. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

She tells me that she wants me to shut up by placing both hands on top of my head and pushing down. She knows by now that I'll never deny this demand. I take my time along the way... side routes to suckle at the small points of her chest... a long circular navigation of her belly button while my finger works deep into her bottom... she can't stay still and finally her patience wears thin... the pressure on my scalp mounts. I don't keep her waiting any longer.

### Invisible - Part Twenty-three

Saturday again. Liam is at the door, sweaty. I pay him for his work.

"You look hot. Take a dip in the tub if you like. It'll feel great."

He leans a little to look past me, his eyes darting. I can only smile.

"Looking for Sam?"

Now he's sheepish. "Oh. I just wondered if... she was home..."

"She's here. She's not dressed right now though." I let this sink in and watch his cheeks color. "I'll tell her you're in the tub. You can just wear your shorts. They'll dry fast enough in this heat."

Sam is exasperated with me. She pretends not to stop reading.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I only said I'd tell you he was here. I didn't tell him anything else. So now I've told you."

Book abandoned, she hides her face in her hands. "What am I supposed to do?"

I shrug. "Talk to him? He's like... a person? Have a conversation. I want you to have friends, kitten."

"You want me to have a boyfriend for some weird reason. Anyway I don't know what to say to him. Like, let me tell you about fifth grade?"

"Then don't talk."

She blinks at me through her fingers.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, sweetpea."

She turns away from me and picks up her book again. "I can't hear you right now. Hmmm-hmmm-hmmm-hmmm-hmmmmm." A tuneless tune, intended to drown me out.

I come back about ten minutes later. "Whaaaatttttttt?" she moans.

"He's still here."

"So?"

"Just saying. He's clearly waiting for you."

"So?"

"So. Don't be rude. He's a nice boy."

"HHHHHHrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Rolling her eyes, she tosses the book aside. Digs in her drawer. Digs more. Finds her one-piece bathing suit and starts to tug it on.

"That one?" I ask.

"Yes this one. Geez Daddy. You said talk."

"Or not talk."

"Stop it. Goddddddd. I'm going."

She stomps from her room and down the stairs. I watch from her bedroom window as she approaches the tub. Two shy smiles intersect, two sets of ruddy cheeks. I'm not sure which of them is more embarrassed, really. Sam climbs in and sits as far away from Liam as the tub allows. I can't hear them, but I can tell the talk is spotty and awkward, neither making eye contact.

After a long silence Liam seems to make motions toward leaving. Sam chews her lip, glances toward the house. She says something. Liam stops. Hesitates and then moves toward her, sloshing waist deep. He sits by her side. Not touching, but close.

Liam is talking, his face somehow both timid and eager. He moves a little closer, words seeming to pour from him now. Sam is staring down. I can see tension in her neck and shoulders.

Then all at once she turns her face up to him and plants a kiss directly on his lips. Seems my daughter knows many ways to say 'shut up.'

He's taken aback but recovers quickly, his hands to her shoulders... pulls back with a grin but she just kisses him again. With lots of recent practice, it's not surprising that she's more comfortable communicating this way than with words.

Liam is leaning into the kiss now. He has some experience, it's clear. His eyes are closed until they're open again in surprise. Sam's arm is moving. I can't see what's happening under the water, but the trajectory and pace are suggestive. She's giving him a hand job.

It's barely a minute before the boy's head tilts back, mouth open, water sloshing as his torse moves. Sam watches his face intently. As he slumps, her arm stops moving. Shakes her hand under the water. Apparently the lad can already produce some evidence of his pleasure.

Liam returns to consciousness and moves to kiss her again, but I can tell she's not having it. He practically pouts as she splashes out of the pool and scurries into the house, leaving the poor boy confused. His thoughts are so loud I can hear them. 'Girls... I don't get it...'

I stay quiet when she comes inside. My face gives away the fact that I saw what she did.

She eyes me fiercely and blurts. "I didn't know what to say or do so I did that."

I reach out and touch her hair. She looks down but accepts the small reassurance. "Did you... like it?"

"I... guess so? I mean, he was being really nice and telling me how I'm pretty and he doesn't mind that I'm younger and that he really likes me and he was going on and on and I just had to... do something. And..." Here she stops, regarding her toes.

"What, sweetpea?"

"I thought you wanted me to."

Now I pause. I did want her to, even if I hadn't let that thought crystallize in my mind.

"I wanted you to have a nice time with a nice boy."

"It was... nice."

"But?"

"Scary, Daddy. And weird."

"And?"

"He liked it? I guess."

"You guess. I saw his face. You did too. He liked it all over your hand."

She punches my arm, hard. I don't blame her.

"Sorry. You should never do anything you don't want to do, even if you think it's what I want."

"Nice to tell me that now. He's gonna expect..."

I wrap her up in my arms, her bathing suit still moist and cool. "He has no right to expect anything, pumpkin. I'll explain that to him. I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to."

She makes me wait, not wanting her forgiveness to be taken for granted. Finally, "Okay."

"Okay then." She lets me help her out of her suit.

### Invisible - Part Twenty-four

At 11am on Sunday morning, Liam is at the door.

"The grass doesn't grow that fast, Liam."

"Ya. I was... I thought... maybe Sam wanted to ride bikes."

"I see." I let him stew.

"Do ya think she..."

"C'mon in. Have a seat."

His eyes dart in panic. "Umm... will you ask her?"

"You can ask her yourself in a minute. First we need to talk."

"T-talk?" He knows what's was coming. I prolong his suffering, waiting until he reluctantly meets my steady gaze.

"What happened yesterday, or anything remotely like it, can never happen again unless Sam clearly says, with words, that she wants it."

"Oh. God. N-nothing... nothing..."

"I know what happened, Liam. I saw enough, and Sam tells me everything. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I know she initiated. But she was a little... overwhelmed. You're three years older and she doesn't feel like she has much to offer in the way of conversation."

"I liked talking to her. But then she..." All his blood is in his face.

"I know. Not like you were going to stop her. I get it. Talk to her more. She does like you."

"I like her. A lot. Not just cuz..."

"I think you're a good kid, Liam. I expect you to be. I wouldn't let you near her otherwise. We understand each other?"

"Yes Mister Andrews."

I put my hand on his head. Not threatening. My hand is pretty large though.

"Excellent. What are you going to tell your friends about what happened?"

"Ummm... nothing?"

"Good answer. What are you going to tell your very best friend when he teases you about spending time with a fifth grader?"

"Ummm... nothing."

"Smart boy. You can imagine what people would think. People like your parents. You being so much older and all, it would be hard for them to believe that she started it."

He swallows hard and nods. I'm glad it didn't occur to him to ask how Sam learned her way around a penis.

"Sam!" I bellow. Liam startles. "Liam's here. He wants to know if you want to ride bikes."

A squeak, then a voice from the stairwell. "Tell him to go away."

Liam blanches. I give him a reassuring pat. "I won't. You'll have to tell him yourself, face to face."

"HHHRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Just wait," I offer to the boy. Soon enough she appears, fully dressed.

I give the lad credit. He takes the ball. "I'll... I'll go if you want me to. I just thought we could... to the store maybe..."

"Did you..." Sam, to me.

"I did. We did. We talked. We understand each other." Liam winces and nods somberly, convincingly cowed.

Her mouth turns sideways, considering. "Bikes. To the store."

"Ya," says the boy. The corner store was within her allowed range.

"Okay."

"Cool." He's not successful in suppressing a grin.

"Be back in an hour. No more."

"Yes Dadddyyyyyyy." How banal I am, how presumptuous to set her boundaries. This she makes utterly clear. Despite my embarrassing failings, she takes the proffered five dollar bill.

I watch them ride away, side by side, chattering.

### Invisible - Part Twenty-five

"How was it?"

"Fine."

"That's good then."

She wants the conversation to be over. Makes a point of ignoring me as she puzzles over her homework, her clothes in a pile under the table. Untidy child.

"Fine how?"

"Daddy. He was nice. We went to the store. He likes Starburst."

"You like Starburst."

"Ya, so, we got that going for us."

"Smartass."

"Ya you are."

"And?"

"We talked. He actually talked to me. I talked back."

"You like him."

"Okkkaaaayyyy. I like him."

"Did he..."

"No. You scared the shit out of him. He said that."

"He's teaching you bad language."

"Oh ya. I never ever heard you say that word."

I pick her up by the waist out of the chair. She wriggles halfheartedly. "Daddyyyyyy... homework..." I can tell she doesn't really care about the homework. "What are you dooinnnggg?"

"I'm going to spank your smart little ass."

"Nooooooo..."

"Then I'm going to kiss it."

"Nuh uh."

"Oh yes I am."

She falls quiet in my arms. "For real?"

I turn her to face me, my hands under her rump, her slender legs around me.

"For very real."

She rests her head on my shoulder as I carry her to the bedroom.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	6. Invisible - Chapter Six (Parts 26-30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

### Invisible - Part Twenty-six

Where do I think this is going? I revel in the compelling, immediate present and resist projecting into the future.

I do spank her. Not hard, but enough to raise a pink bloom on the pale curve of her bottom. Draped over my lap, she squeals and tries to cover herself with her hands. My swats give way to pats and finally to tickles. She twists to face me and I pull her up into a lingering kiss.

She's out of breath as I deposit her on her tummy on her bed, hand prints on her glowing rump. I lift her hips and she casts a curious look, her face on her pillow. I plant a wet smack on a lower cheek.

"You're not gonna."

"Yes I am." My finger slides along her elevated petals, settling between, probing the tiny opening of her cunny. Subtle but unmistakable slickness. My middle finger penetrates insistently, my pointer extending up to reach her diminutive nub. I work at her this way until her toes exhibit their telltale curl. So close to the edge that she tenses when I pause.

She feels my breath on the arc of her lower back, the touch of my nose at the parting of her globes. I know what she's going to say.

"Daddy. It's... weird."

"I know, little one. But naked was weird. Grownup kisses were weird. And touching, and licking, and... washing..."

"But... it's my b-butt..."

"Shhh. Close your eyes." I work her cleft open with tiny kisses, side to side. My breath just there now, flowing over the elegant rosebud. I tickle it with the tip of my tongue and she startles, a shiver running through her. A quiet whimper. I can't wait another second. I lift my chin and stretch, pushing her open despite her instinctive resistance. Bitter, sweet.

"Daddy..."

My finger digs at her stiff clitoris and she swallows her protests. Her fingers clutch at the covers, now bunched in her fists. I press my mouth deeper... the muscles of my tongue flex inside, refusing to be crushed or expelled. The perversity of it inflames me, her response fanning the fire.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg." It's a low, almost gutteral sound, unnatural for a nine-year-old. I cling to her twisting hips and ride her bottom as it lifts and bucks. The first spasm jolts her like a shock, presaging the rapid familiar heartbeat of her orgasm. I feel it everywhere, fingers and tongue hugged by my daughter's tiny woken body.

I withdraw my face slowly and kiss up her spine, my fingers still nestled. I hold her silently, her back to my front. Her breath is ragged until it's not. I think about what to say but find no words before she calms and I realize that she's asleep.

### Invisible - Part Twenty-seven

Another Saturday. Sam perches on a stool at the counter overlooking the kitchen's bay window. Her nose in a book, she tries not to let me notice her watching Liam as he works. I approach from behind and wrap my arms around her.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi naked girl." My hands wander. No barriers now. I touch her sex as casually as I'd touch her ear, and she accepts it just as easily. "What should I tell Liam, when he asks about you?"

"Tell him not to ignore me at school."

"Oh?"

"I tried to talk to him and he was with these other boys and he just walked away."

"Hmm. I may be partly responsible for that. I warned him against talking to his friends about you."

"More like he's embarrassed cuz I'm... not like the girls in his grade."

"You're better. Smarter. Prettier..."

"Shorter. WAY shorter. And flatter."

I sigh. "It's a boy thing. Talk to him about it. Tell him it hurt your feelings."

"He should know that already."

"I bet he does, even if it's hard for him to admit."

She echoes my sigh. "Boys are dumb, Daddy."

"They are. I'm sorry. Still... you feel him here, don't you?" My hand on her tummy.

She chews her lip and nods reluctantly.

"And here." My hand lower, between her legs.

"Daddy. Stop it."

I withdraw and kiss her hair. In a bit, Liam is at the door. I regard him coolly.

"Is she... here?"

"Yes. But she's not happy with you."

He hangs his head. He's not the dumbest of boys. Just typically dumb.

"I know. I brought her something." He extends a plastic bag. It's full of Starburst, but all strawberry. "I... bought a whole bunch and picked out just those cuz they're the ones she likes most."

I chuckle and take the bag. "I'll pass on the peace offering."

"T-thanks. Can I..."

"The tub? Sure."

He slinks away, shoulders sagged.

Sam takes the candy with a satisfied smirk. "He seems genuinely repentant, sweetpea."

"Good." She unwraps a pale pink square and pops it into her mouth.

I wait. "What?" Her expression indicates that I'm being obtuse.

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?"

"No."

"Ah. I see. Tit for tat."

"Whatever."

I touch her ear. "My strong, brave girl."

Another Starburst. Nose back to her book. Liam soaks for a good half hour before giving up.

### Invisible - Part Twenty-eight

A private chat with Mister Owens.

"I showed her the kissing game."

He smiles. "Ah. A favorite. And?"

"Skeptical."

"Of course. Then fast forward a few years. You know the one. With Kelly and Anna."

"Right. Perfect."

"I envy you, Bob." He seems wistful.

"I made her cum with my tongue in her ass." Am I bragging? Maybe so.

"Oh God. You know that I need see that."

"Yes. I owe you."

"You do."

### Invisible - Part Twenty-nine

This video is much more clear. A camera upgrade since the earlier recordings.

Owens on the familiar couch. Kelly, his eldest, her head on his tummy. His hand down the back of her pajama pants. She's carefully licking his exposed erection, her hand wrapped around its base. She's ten by now.

Her sister watches television from the floor, seemingly unconcerned with the pornography just behind her. Anna is six.

"It's like she likes it," says Sam.

"I think she does, pumpkin. As far as I know, he never made them do anything they didn't want to."

Kelly stretches her lips to engulf the wide head and starts a slow suckle. Owens grunts appreciatively. "That's... just right. So nice, baby girl."

Anna flops over onto her back and twists her mouth to the side. "You guys always do that."

"Not always," says her father. "We do other things too."

"I want to."

Kelly looks up. "You're too little."

"Am not."

"Are so. You don't know how."

"Like it's hard. You just put your mouth on it."

"Not. There's... other stuff. And you're too small."

"Am not."

Owens strokes Kelly's hair. "For goodness sake, girls. Let your sister have a go, Kell."

Sam swallows. I work my finger deeper into her warm quim.

The older girl pouts but relents. The younger bounds up onto the couch.

"She's gonna bite it."

"Will not."

"Shush. Just show her."

Kelly appears to reluctantly accept her role as teacher. It does put her in a position of authority over her sibling. Within a few minutes Anna has progressed from tentative licks to an awkward nursing at the tip. Owens clearly finds this compelling.

"Kelly... finish... now... before I..."

Kelly pushes Anna's head out of the way, her lips surrounding the twitching organ just as her father's hips lift and he releases a deep resonant groan. The girl leaks only a little, obviously now experienced with the proceeds of her father's pleasure. She holds him in her mouth, calmly thorough, coaxing out the lagging drops with her fingers. He pulls her up and kisses her deeply. Anna watches, clearly feeling left out.

Sam's eyebrows appear permanently arched in wonder. I pat her bottom. She cuts me off.

"I know, Daddy. Lunchtime. You always say that after."

"You're not hungry?"

"Ya but." Her chin drops to her chest. "You want me to do that."

"I want you to do what you like, Sam."

"W-what if I don't like it?"

"Then we won't do it."

"But... you'll be mad at me. Or disappointed. Or something."

"I won't. I promise. I get such joy just from seeing you cum, Sam. I'll be happy with that forever." I cup both cheeks and kiss her lips, leaving no doubt.

Her breath returns. "Mommy did it. You said." Lately it's a little easier to talk about Mommy.

"Yes."

"She liked it?" The past tense.

"Hmmm. She had to be in the right mood."

"You mean horny."

"More words from your boyfriend?"

Epic eye roll. "He's not my boyfriend. I'm nine, Daddy. Not five."

"Yes, she did it when she was very horny."

She chews her lip. "Lunchtime," she says.

### Invisible - Part Thirty

We shower together before bed. It's a calming, intimate time. I wash her hair, a joy for both of us. She takes me in hand and studies my inevitable response with sudsy fingers. We soak in our arousal and let it linger, carry it with us to bed where it warms us to sleep and flows into our dreams.

I wake with Samantha's head on my tummy and her breath caressing my morning hardon. I blink several times... not another dream... her delicate fingers there... the slightest brush of her lips. I touch her hair and she bumps me with her nose.

"Sam..."

"I want to."

'Nuff said.

The barest touch of her tongue. A kitten-lick and a kiss and another and the kitten again. My cock strains toward her. She rests me on her cheek. Her lips just below my navel, then up higher, then at my neck. I fit her into the crook of my arm.

"Good morning," I say.

"'Morning, Daddy."

"That was... so nice, sweetheart. A perfect way to wake up."

"It's... ya. Nice. Not..."

"Disgusting?"

She giggles. "Nope. Kinda like... skin. Clean and warm and... like you."

"It is part of me, after all." I press my lips to hers. She not-so-subtly grinds the rise of her pubis against my hip.

"Are you..." I start.

"Horny. Ya."

I smile and squeeze her bottom... pull her on top of me... drag her rump up to my chest... then higher. She sits up and grabs the headboard of the bed. Her knees bracket my ears and I sink my mouth into her quim. I clutch her to my face... breathe her in deeply... my hands instruct her how to ride my lashing tongue... her mons mashes into my chin... the shudders come just as my finger pushes past her sphincter.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	7. Invisible - Chapter Seven (Parts 31-35)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Thirty-one

Sam and Liam on the sidewalk in front of the house. He's walked her home. Warms my heart. School backpacks weigh them down. I expect we're doing permanent damage to our children's spines with these things. They hold hands as they talk. Sam glows. She rises up on tip-toes and kisses him. His hands go to her hips over the plaid pleats of her skirt. The kiss lingers until Sam breaks off and runs up the driveway.

I listen as her shoes clatter up the stairs. After a moment, I follow more quietly and stand in her doorway. She sits on her bed, peeling her knee-high socks from her coltish legs. She sees me and smiles, cheeks ruddy, but doesn't speak. The rules. I can't see her yet.

She takes her time at the buttons of her blouse. She shrugs it from her shoulders with her back to me, then turns and hangs it carefully in her closet. It's a deliberate tease and it has the effect she desires. I'm achingly hard in my shorts. The skirt unzipped, falls to her feet, then joins the blouse in the closet.

My eyebrows arch. A patch of pale blue cloth, just there. The bare arc of her rump. She wore a thong to school. She studies my face as she pushes the strings down her legs.

I approach and cup her chin in my hand. Her expression is a mashup, anxious over impish. "There's my pretty girl." I can see her now.

"Hi Daddy." She knows I'm waiting for an explanation. She'll still teasing me.

"How was school?"

"Good. Mostly boring. Like always."

"Nothing... unusual?"

"No Daddy." She drops her eyes, her glow deepening. "I was careful."

I sit on her bed and pat the spot next to me. The smoothness of her thigh on mine.

"Talk to me, princess."

She swallows. "I thought about when we went to the shops. How it was scary but like... scary movie scary... how it made me feel."

"You wanted to feel that way again."

"I guess so. Was I bad, Daddy?" Sheepish, the soft pleading eyes she deploys when she thinks I'm going to be angry. She knows they melt me like ice cream dropped onto black asphalt on a Florida afternoon.  
  
"I wouldn't want to get a call from your Principal, Sam. That would be awkward. You understand?"

She nods, teeth at her lip. "But you... want them to s-see me..." Her small hand, tentatively laid in my lap, tracing the outline of my hardness. "It makes you..."

"It does, princess. But safety first." I press my lips to her forehead. "Now then. Show me how it made you feel, little one."

I lift her legs onto the bed and guide her onto her back. Prop her head on her pillows. Nudge her knees apart and take one diminutive foot into my lap, gently tugging at each toe in turn. "Show me, Sam."

She's still tentative when I watch her masturbate, single finger shyly slipping, hiding in the elegant valley of her sex.

"Close your eyes. Pretend you're invisible." This emboldens her. I part her thighs wide, delicate inner petals opening as she's splayed. She pinches the miniature boatman, rolling it slowly twixt thumb and pointer, pace building with the shortness of her breath. I work the ball of her foot firmly in my grip... she arches with a whimper... concave curves at the sides of her taut bottom.

### Invisible - Part Thirty-two

I'm nervous about showing Sam the next video. I'm not at all sure how she'll react.

A young Mister Owens, standing. Anna akimbo on the floor, a tshirt that reaches to her knees, watching tv. Kelly is not in the picture. But there's another person. A boy, gangly and awkwardly anxious, perhaps at the cusp of thirteen, the rush of changes just beginning.

Owens smiles and rests his hand on the boy's head. "It'll be fine, Bobby. You're in charge. Kelly has homework and you probably won't even see her. Just make sure lights are out by nine. I should be home by midnight. Help yourself to the fridge."

"Okay," says the boy, his voice uncertain.

There's a cut in the video. Sam shrugs. "Who's he?" she asks.

"He lived next door to Mister Owens back then. This was his first time babysitting."

"Boys do that?"

"Well, he did. He was nervous about it, though. He didn't really know what to do."

"Oh." Her gaze turns back to the scene.

The boy is on the couch, absorbed in a hand-held video game. Anna flops over onto her back, regards him skeptically. "We never had a boy before," she states.

He looks up from his game. "So?" He's slightly defensive.

"We only ever had girls."

"So?"

Anna, not to be dismissed, presents her determined lower lip. "They were nice."

"I'm nice." He says this as though he wants it to be true.

Anna considers for a moment. Pulls up her shirt and scratches her bottom thoughtlessly, pale blue underpants evidenced. The boy blinks, scratches his cheek, seemingly uncomfortable with her lack of modesty.

"I know how to do stuff," she says.

"Stuff?" replies the boy.

"Ya," she says.

He shrugs and looks back at his game.

"Naked stuff," says Anna.

He looks up again, brows arched. Anna grins at regaining his attention and continues.

"Daddy and Kelly do it but they say I'm too little but I'm not and I know how to do it."

The boy shakes his head a little. Glances at the door as though afraid someone might come through it.

"You mean..." He's not able to find the next word.

"She does it with her mouth and Daddy let me try."

My fingers idle between Sam's thighs, softly massaging. She squirms against the heel of my palm.

The boy is stunned into silence. Anna interprets this as disbelief. She crawls on her knees on the floor and inserts herself between his knees. Matter-of-factly gropes the inside of his thigh. The boy grunts softly and twitches, but doesn't push her away.

"It's big already," says Anna calmly. "I like when it's big. It's silly when it's little." She reaches for the button on his pants. His hand goes there too, apparently to stop her. Anna again misreads his intent and pushes his hand away. "Quit it. I told you. I know how."

Sam's thin wetness coats my fingers, her breath short.

The boy's face is panicked helplessness, but he seems unable or unwilling to further interfere. With a struggle and a little reluctant cooperation, Anna manages to free him. His erection shows nascent maturity, a hint of dark fuzz at the base.

"Just don't squirt in my mouth. I don't like that part."

"Oh... oh fuck..." the boy's head tilts back as she takes him into her mouth. His slender hardness is an easier match for her than her father's full-grown girth. Her eyes study his reaction with a satisfied gleam.

When the boy lifts his hips, pressing forward, the side of his right buttock is exposed. There's a mark there, an oblong patch of red the size of a quarter.

Sam blinks and turns to me. Then back to the video. Anna is diligently bobbing her head, clearly with something to prove.

"Daddy." Sam's voice is a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, Sam."

"Daddy. That's... that's..."

I kiss her cheek softly, hold her tight around her waist.

"Yes, sweetheart. Long ago."

Still, she says it.

"Daddy... that's... _you._ "

### Invisible - Part Thirty-three

My daughter is understandably confused. It's not natural to think about your parents as children, let alone imagine the scene she's just witnessed.

I balance her on my knee while we talk. "Missus Owens passed away. Kelly was eleven and Anna was seven. They were all very sad, Sam. And lonely."

Her eyes glisten. She understands sad and lonely.

"So Kelly and Mister Owens became very close. She... I suppose you could say she took her mother's place."

Sam's brows arch. "You mean..."

"Well, she was still just eleven. But she tried to be everything for him. She started to sleep in his bed at night."

"Like a wife."

"Yes. Kelly wanted Mister Owens all to herself." Sam understands this too. "But Anna felt left out. She was sad and lonely all over again, and jealous of Kelly. So Mister Owens thought maybe... it would help if Anna had someone of her own."

"You mean... you?"

"I lived next door. We played together all the time. Just regular things. I didn't know about what they did at home. I thought of them as my sisters, sort of. Until... that time."

"That's so weird, Daddy. You were like her boyfriend?"

"Yes. And big brother too." Sam's mouth twists sideways as she considers these revelations. I pat her smooth thigh. "I know, little one. It's a lot to take in. I thought you should know."

"Is that how come you want Liam and me..."

Clever girl, my daughter. I pause here. Honestly, I haven't completely thought this through. "Anna and I were very happy. It was different from how she was with her father. There are things that... it was better for her to do with me."

Sam's cheeks flush. She understands what I mean.

"I'm not seven, Daddy."

"No. But you're still my baby girl. You always will be. I'm your Daddy, and that's different from being a boyfriend."

"Why's it different? Cuz Kelly..."

"Things didn't work out with Kelly and Mister Owens, sweetheart. It was confusing for her. After a time she got very angry and almost... made things bad for everyone."

"I'm not angry, Daddy. 'Cept with Mom."

"You shouldn't feel like you have to replace her, sweetheart. That's not something my precious daughter should worry about. It's not fair to you. You deserve to stay..." Little. My little one. Don't grow up, I want to say. Not ever.

She lays her head on my shoulder. I cup her bottom in my hands. It reminds me how little she is.

I hear her silence. Finally, her words tentative, "Anna... and Mister Owens... did they still..."

I didn't make her say it. "Sometimes. But it made Kelly angry. Anna was afraid of her sister."

"That's not nice."

"No. But... it's the way of things, sometimes."

"We don't have a Kelly."

"That's true, kitten."

"So... I don't have to pick."

"How do you mean?"

"I can have you... and Liam. Daddy and boyfriend."

"Yes, sweetpea. If that's what you want. You'll always have me, just as much as you please."

Her bottom shifts. I feel small fingers at my zipper.

"Play it again, Daddy."

"The video?"

"Ya. I want to watch how she does it."

I restart the video and set my webcam to record. Sam chews her lip as she watches Anna take charge of adolescent me. I help her free myself from my shorts, my arousal keenly evident. She grips me at my root.

"She's seven?"

"Then, yes."

"This is weird. You... liked her."

"Mostly as a little sister. Until then."

Sam tugs at my hardness and I leak.

"You like remembering," she observes.

"They're nice memories."

There's a focus and determination to Sam's approach this time. Her past attention to me with her mouth has been hesitant, an appeasement of something she knows I want. This seems different. She bends and licks the clear droplet from my tip, the tiniest wince on her brow. I kiss her hair and rub her ear. A deep shiver takes me as the warmth of her lips slowly spreads downward... pauses at the wide ridge but persists... settles into place settles just behind. Her eyes seek mine and find the intensity of my need. I'm on a hair trigger, but I don't hold her there. Not yet. She withdraws her mouth slowly and I cover her hand with mine and pull just once... it's enough... I erupt and coat my shirt, barely missing her nose. She holds me gently as I subside.

"It got bigger," she says quietly, regarding the screen again.

I have to catch my breath to reply. "All of me did."

"You were kinda cute. So shy." This in an offhand way. Not meant to tease.

"Umm. Thanks. But now I'm..."

"Now you're my Dad."

"I see."

She lays her head against my shoulder, her voice a soft breath. "I'll... do it better... next time, Daddy."

The words take a direct path from my ear to my groin, bypassing all else. When my brain catches up, it starts to make sense. My little girl is jealous of a memory.

### Invisible - Part Thirty-four

Mister Owens is eager with curiosity.

"So now she knows. How did she take it?"

"Confused. Hard to guess what all she's thinking. But..."

I show him the video of Sam and I watching Anna with my younger self.

"That's... precious, Bob." His face is red as he swallows. "What will you show her next?" His words start to rush. "Maybe she's ready to see Kelly... and me..."

"Nine isn't eleven. I don't want her to get beyond herself."

He nods with a sigh. "Of course. Sorry. You understand. It's just... pretty compelling to think about."

"I know. But one step at a time. That's what you always told me."

"I did, didn't I? I'm a wise man, when I'm thinking with my head." We share a chuckle of mutual understanding before he continues. "What about the boy?"

"Liam? I think you'll see him soon."

"He'll need instruction."

"Like I did."

"Yes. Like you did."

### Invisible - Part Thirty-five

Sam's face is flushed as she pushes through the door after school.

"Don't let the door..."

The sound of the slam cuts off the word. She never remembers.

"Sorry Daddy." She always says this. Drops her backpack with a thud and starts to head for her room.

"Sam?" My Daddy voice. It stops her in her tracks.

"What? I didn't..."

"It's okay. But let's talk for a minute." I part my legs and pat the inside of my thigh. She leans her bottom there, her skirt a little rumpled. As we chat I slowly unbutton her blouse. "You like kissing him, don't you?" My tone is calm.

"Daddy. Are you mad? I thought..."

"I'm not mad at all. I watched you, kitten. You kissed for a good five minutes. And his hands..." I glance at the wrinkled pleats, evidence of awkward groping. I pull her shirttail from her waistband and undo the last button, letting the shirt hang open. Run my hands up her sides, thumbs at her nipples. They're taut, sharpened into points. A brief flick and my hands move lower, under her skirt. I hook the fabric at her cleft to the side and press a finger into her petals. It slides easily through the delicate slickness. Her eyes close.

"I'm... sorry... I..."

"Shhhh." My finger at her lips. She opens her eyes. "He excites you. That's what boyfriends are for."

She blinks, uncertain. "It just feels like I shouldn't."

"Because of me?"

"I guess so."

"I just want you..."

"...to be happy. I know. You promise you're not mad?"

"I promise, sweetpea. Nothing gives me more joy than seeing your face when you're with him."

I work my finger deeper as another orbits her nub. She relaxes, gives herself over to the feelings. I pull her to my chest, my lips to her ear. "So tomorrow," I whisper, "invite him to come in."

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	8. Invisible - Chapter Eight (Parts 36-40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Thirty-six

The next afternoon, Sam comes home by herself. With milk on her chin from her after-school cereal, she says, "He's got soccer practice on Thursday." A white drip falls onto the plane of her bare chest. I resist the temptation to lick it off.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full."

She makes a show of swallowing and repeats herself. I raise my eyebrows indulgently.

"But... like... what are we gonna do, if he comes over?"

"Talk. Do homework. Soak in the tub. Arts and crafts..."

"Seriously?"

"Sure. Normal things. Like friends. That's important."

"What about... other stuff?"

"Sex, you mean."

"Ya."

"Do you want to, with him?"

She stares at her spoon where it lays in the bowl. "You won't be mad?"

"No. We've talked about this. I won't be mad, or sad, or jealous, or anything but happy. As long as you're happy."

"So then... ya. But like... what?"

"Rinse your dishes."

She does and I take her hand, lead her to the office, hold her in my lap. Time for the next video.

Young me on the couch, Anna on the floor watching TV. She's in a tshirt that barely covers her bottom. It could be a repeat of the last, except this time my eyes are on the girl.

"Anna?"

"What?" She doesn't look away from the screen.

"Are you gonna... I mean... will you..."

She shakes her head, still fixed on the TV. "Nope."

"Oh." I appear taken aback. "I thought..."

"It's your turn," she says.

"Huh?"

"Daddy says you take turns. That makes it fair."

"But... you..." Present me winces at my youthful naïveté. The boy-on-girl version of oral sex hadn't ever occurred to me.

She flips onto her back and pulls up her shirt. She's not wearing any underpants. My first exposure to feminine charms. I recall the sensation of my eyes wanting to leave my head, to zoom in, to comprehend what I was seeing.

Anna says, "You gotta kiss it."

I stare, mouth agape, swallow hard. "K-kiss it?"

"Ya. A lot. Til I make."

"Make?"

"Ya. Make the end part. You know... the cums or whatever."

I blink... my cheeks flush. "I never..."

She shrugs. "It's easy. Just kiss it. This part most of all." The girl shamelessly spreads herself with her fingers and lightly tickles the unassuming nub at the top of her cleft.

"Then you'll..."

"Ya. Then it's my turn after."

"O-okay... I guess..."

Anna grabs her knees and splays. I drop to my knees, then to my chest, my face between her thighs. My first approaches are tentative, just little pecks. Anna sighs.

"Really kiss it. Like a girlfriend. With your tongue."

Older me is transported back to that moment. Anna... immaculate and smooth and impossibly soft. Her subtle responses, innocent and obscene, the gentle miasma strange and then compelling. My own urgency, pressed into the carpet through my shorts. Indelible. Transforming.

Sam's hand slips between her legs. I take in the look on her face for a moment before replacing her hand with mine. She's slick against my fingers and settles back into me, her wiggles coaxing me to leak.

In the video, my attempts intensify with Anna's impatient prompting. Eventually she squirms... lifts her hips... her eyes close... she squeaks softly.

"Did you..." I say, looking up over her tummy.

She nods. "Daddy does it better. But he mostly does it with Kelly now."

"Oh. S-sorry... I just never..."

"It's okay. I'll still do yours." Anna sits up and reaches for my shorts.

Sam whimpers, her eyelids aflutter. I scoop her up and carry her to my bed. I kiss her there, like a girlfriend, with my tongue, til she makes. All of Anna's lessons well-learned.

I hold her to my chest, savor her breath as it slows. My hardness throbs against her thigh. I feel her lips brush my cheek.

"My turn," she whispers.

### Invisible - Part Thirty-seven

The next afternoon Sam leads Liam into the kitchen by the hand. The boy is sheepish. She reassures him. "He said it's okay. I promise." He seems unconvinced.

I smile warmly, my hand on his head. He seems to recall this gesture.

"Sam, give us a minute, would you?"

"Daddy, you said..."

"It's okay. Just a little guy talk. Please."

Sam scurries up the stairs. Liam tries to preempt. "Sam said... we could talk... and do homework... and..."

"Yes, you can do all that. Relax, Liam. You're safe here. Completely safe, as long as you respect the rules."

"O-okay. But... what are they?" The lad was raised properly. He understands the concept of rules.

"The most important one you already know. You don't talk about what you do with Samantha. It would get you into no end of trouble. You got that, don't you?"

"Yes, Mister Andrews. I totally got that."

"Good. Rule number two: Sam's door stays open at all times, regardless of what you're doing."

He's confused by this. "You mean we can't like... kiss?"

"I mean whatever you do, the door stays open. No hiding."

He gnaws his lip as this sinks in. "Ummm... okay?"

"Next. If Samantha ever says 'stop,' or 'don't,' what will you do?"

"Err."

"It's not a trick question."

"Stop?"

"That's right. Simple."

"You mean we can..." These words are a blurt, his eyes wide.

"You can do what Sam wants you to do. No more. And... no less."

"No less?"

"Listen to her. Do what she says."

"Okay." The implications of this are clearly not reaching him, but I let it be.

"Good. Last topic. This is awkward, so bear with me. Sam's quite small, you know? Even for her age."

"I... guess?"

"Yes. So. This presents some potential issues. I need to be sure that you're not going to hurt her. I know you wouldn't do that on purpose, but you might... accidentally. In the heat of a moment, perhaps."

"I don't understand."

"Like I said, awkward. I need to see your penis, Liam. To see how big it is."

This is a total ruse, of course. I'm excising the boy's privacy. It's a price he has to pay for what he so obviously wants.

"I wasn't gonna..."

"Maybe not. But things happen. Sam likes you very much. She trusts you."

"It's... not that big..." he mumbles. Cutest crimson cheeks.

"I'll be the judge. Don't be shy. Pull down your pants."

He hesitates and looks at the door, considering his options, just short of panic.

"You can leave if you like. Sam would be very disappointed. She's upstairs waiting."

"This is... weird."

"I know. But I have to protect my daughter. Someday perhaps you'll understand. Now, your pants."

It takes another moment for his desire to defeat his modesty. The boy stares at his feet, but finally complies with trembling fingers. Blessed youth, he springs forth utterly stiff. A respectable four inches I guess, appropriately slender for his age, cleanly circumcised and still unadorned by signs of adolescence. Sam will find it familiar.

Liam exposes himself for only a few seconds before yanking his pants back up. "Is it... okay?"

"It's just fine, Liam. You'll treat her properly, won't you?"

"Y-yes Mister Andrews."

"Door open."

"Yes Mister Andrews." He glances eagerly at the stairs.

I can't help but chuckle. I point him to the landing with a tilt of my head and he's off like a startled young buck.

### Invisible - Part Thirty-eight

The webcam in Samantha's room is well-hidden. It has three lenses, allowing for a wide-angle view of the entire room and closer coverage of her desk and her bed. But it's not hidden from her. She knows it's there. Her privacy doesn't extend to me. She appreciates that I want to keep her safe.

Of course I watch the feed. Liam surveys her room. Sam looks embarrassed. She tries to shield his gaze from the pile of plushies on her bed. The boy fixes on her computer.

"Do you game?" he says. Boys.

Sam shrugs. "Ummm... does Minecraft count?"

"Oh. Ya. Cool. I play."

"You do?"

"Ya. I did since I was..." He stops himself. Sam appears mortified. Liam recovers. "Let me show you."

In a few seconds he's logged into his account. Sam peers over his shoulder. "Oh my God," she breathes.

"Ya. Me and Scott built this. It's like a fortress."

"I didn't know you could do stuff like that."

"Ya. It's Adventure mode. You make your own maps."

Sam throws a pile of clothes from her other chair and moves it beside him. She points at some part of his virtual creation, rapt. Liam is more than happy to show off. They chat happily this way for a half hour, their eyes bright, hands touching.

Eventually Liam looks to the bottom of the screen, "Crap. It's four thirty."

"Oh... do you..."

"I got to go. My Mom's got stuff I have to do."

"Oh." Sam frowns.

"Ya. Sorry."

Sam bites her lip. "It's okay. Did you... I mean... I had fun."

"Ya. Me too."

"So it's not cuz I'm boring... or..."

"God no." He sounds like he means it.

They both stand. He's a full head and neck taller. He reaches around her waist and lifts her. They kiss carefully, still a little hesitant. Sam's hands are at his hips until one slides between them, groping. A sly smile takes over her face.

He swallows. "Errrr. God."

She teases him gently. "You like me okay, I guess."

"Ya."

"See ya." Clever girl. He won't stop thinking about her until he sees her again. The poor lad has to hobble as he leaves.

### Invisible - Part Thirty-nine

"We didn't do anything." Sam sounds defensive. I stand at the door to her room as she undresses.

"Did you have fun?"

"Ya. But... just normal."

I sit on her bed, watching as she steps out of her school skirt. "That's perfect, Sam. You've made a friend. That's a very special thing. It makes everything else so much better."

She considers this. "I thought like... friends are friends, and..."

"Boundaries like that are pretty dumb. Someone you can talk to, share things with, be open and honest. That's the best." Now naked, she approaches and kisses my cheek. I think she understands. "He's an incredibly lucky boy. To have a friend like you."

She glows, looks down. "He was like... wicked hard..."

I laugh gently. "You have that effect, princess. On him. And on me."

She crawls onto the bed and flops onto her back amid the mound of stuffed animals. Blinks up at me with an innocent face. "Your turn, Daddy. Then I'll do yours."

The little scamp is triggering my memory on purpose. I tickle her into hysterics before turning my attention to her impossible softness.

### Invisible - Part Forty

My phone rings. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Bobby?" A woman's voice.

Nobody calls me Bobby. "Who's this?"

"It's... Anna."

I'm stunned into silence. We haven't spoken for ten years. I find some placeholder words. "Oh my God. Hi."

"Sorry to call out of the blue. I know it's been a while. How are you?"

More filler, on autopilot. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Bob. I talked to my Dad. He said you got divorced."

"I did. Ya."

"I'm so sorry."

"T-thanks. She... well..." I don't want to explain. I don't think I needed to.

A long silence. "I'm in town," says Anna.

"Oh?" I'm not able to think.

"Bob. Bobby. You know... I never stopped loving you."

"I... know."

"I'm here til Sunday. Call me?"

"I'll... I..."

"Bye Bobby."

I hold the phone to my ear. The silence makes room for the echoes of the past.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	9. Invisible - Chapter Nine (Parts 41-45)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Forty-one

After school. A soccer practice day for Liam. Sam's on her bed on her tummy. I perch on the edge, tuck her hair behind her ear and let my hand roam down the curve of her back to the gentle rise of her bare rump. She doesn't look up from her book.

"I remember reading that when I was about your age, kitten."

"It's weird. I like it though."

 _A Wrinkle In Time._ In my childhood, the story had triggered me in a strange way.

"The part about Aunt Beast. The tentacles and the fur. She nurses Meg back to health, like a baby."

"Ya. I just read that chapter."

"The beasts take off Meg's clothes. Give her a bath."

"Ya?"

I gently nudge the inside of Sam's thigh. She understands, squirms her legs apart. I slide fingers into the cleft of her bottom, follow the path to caress the smooth lower folds. "It was... sexual, for me. Imagining that."

"God, you're such a perv."

I swat her butt sharply, hard enough to raise a pinkening handprint. She yelps and feigns deep offense. "You can't be mad cuz it's true."

She has me there. I won't fault her for plain speaking. "I can't help it. It's my nature."

"I don't mind, Daddy." She chews her lip and watches me. Her soft eyes melt my soul, the warmth pervading my blood.

"Roll over and grab your knees, Samantha."

The book tossed aside, an impish grin on her face, I lap at her smoothness relentlessly. Her assertion is proved, quod erat demonstrandum.

I cuddle her as she calms, her head on my shoulder.

"Will Liam come over tomorrow?" I really can't help it.

"I guess so. If he wants."

"I think he'll want. What do you want, sweetpea?"

"I want him to like me."

"He does. Can't you tell?"

"I guess. But he didn't... do anything. Last time."

"You had fun. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But he's the boy. Isn't he supposed to..."

I smile at her quaint traditional notion. " _Supposed to_ isn't a thing, little one. You know more than he does. You're less shy than him. He needs you to take the lead."

Sam chews her lip. I kiss her cheek and let her ponder.

### Invisible - Part Forty-two

Sam and Liam in her room. I watch the video feed. They're at the computer, knees touching. Liam is intently focused on the screen. Sam is intently focused on Liam. They speak only occasionally, but seem comfortable in silence.

Sam bites her lip. Lays her hand on Liam's thigh, just below the hem of the khaki shorts. On his skin. He moves slightly but doesn't turn his attention from the game. Her hand moves higher. Liam sits back, looks a question, finds her anxious eyes. Sam squeezes, her fingers exploring.

"You... want to?" ventures the boy.

"Ya."

"I didn't want you to think I only wanted..."

"I know. Thanks. But I want to."

The boy swallows. "Okay. I mean... me too."

Sam stands. With a few efficient motions, her clothes are in a pile at her feet. All of them.

Liam blinks several times. His gaze darts to the open door of her room.

"It's okay," says my naked daughter. "My Dad's cool." She offers him her hand, leads him to the bed. Dumbfounded, he watches as she sits and reaches for his belt.

"Aren't we supposed to... kiss?" he says. Such a sweet lad.

"Ummm. Ya. But now I want to do... this."

She yanks his shorts and underpants down to his ankles to find him fully rampant. Takes his stiffness into her small hand without hesitation. "It's pretty," she says.

"It is?"

"Ya. I like it."

"C-cool."

Sam tugs. Leans in to sniff, then a tiny kiss at the tip. A look of relief as she finds nothing to disuade or repulse and she takes him between her lips, engulfing the first third of the taut erection.

"Oh God," breathes the boy. Memories roll in my mind.

Sam has seen enough, done enough to be effective. She watches his face. I yank at myself furiously as my nine-year-old child shamelessly fellates the boy.

Bless his heart, as his brow arches he touches her forehead. "I'm gonna..."

Sam pauses. Nods. "I know." She takes him again, her head in a slow bob. Liam grunts, eyes wide. Sam's motion freezes. Scrunchy face, eyes narrow, but then relief. Her throat works before she releases him, his stiffness still dripping.

"God. Geez. You..."

"Ya. You're supposed to. Aren't you?"

"I... guess so."

"It's not so bad."

"Cool."

The boy is now clearly at a loss. Sam isn't.

"Now you," she says.

"Me?"

"Ya. You do it." She lays back on the bed.

"Oh God." He doesn't want to say what he's thinking.

Sam saves him, gently. "I guess you never did it before."

"Sorry. Ya." Honesty. So charming.

"It's okay. Just... kiss where I touch."

Liam is nervous, awkward, but he tries. Sam is patient, to a point. Finally she sighs and assists, brings herself off with her fingers. The boy gawks with embarrassed fascination.

As her toes uncurl, my daughter smiles at her lover. "Now we kiss," she says. All about being in charge, my nine-year-old. I can see her confidence bloom. I've never been more proud.

### Invisible - Part Forty-three

Liam arrives on Wednesday afternoon, flushed and out of breath, his bike cast aside on the lawn.

"Hi Mister Andrews."

"Hello, son." I would adopt him if I could, I think. "Sam has choir practice this afternoon. She won't be home for half an hour or so."

He's crestfallen. "It's fine if you'd like to come in and wait," I offer. He brightens and I usher him into the kitchen, takes the proffered water and gulps. Sets it down and stares into it. I see the arc of his face stretched out through the curve of the glass. He's uneasy being alone with me, so I break the silence. "You know, when I was your age, I knew a girl like Sam. And her father."

"C-cool." I don't expect him to fully appreciate the meaning of my statement.

"So I understand what you're going through. I wasn't... experienced, when things started with her."

"Oh." Blood in his cheeks.

"It's okay. Sam tells me everything. You're both figuring things out. It takes time, and patience. And... maybe a little coaching."

"Coaching?"

"Sure. You want to make her happy, don't you? Let me show you something." I stand and move toward the office. Liam hesitates until I produce my most reassuring smile. I sit at my desk and maneuver the boy to stand between my legs, turn and lean so we can both see the screen. My arm stretches around him to the keyboard, then withdraws to rest on his tummy. He looks down but doesn't resist, so I pull him closer against my chest.

In the video, younger me stands in front of Mister Owens' couch. He's seated. I'm clearly embarrassed, shuffling my feet as he speaks.

_"I know what you've been doing with Anna, Bobby. I must say, I'm very disappointed."_

My whole body remembers the way those words struck me. My stomach at my feet.

Liam startles. "Holy shit. That's..."

"Yes. I know this is strange, Liam. Just watch. You'll see why."

Past me struggles for words. _"I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't... I mean she..."_

Owens smiles. _"Calm down, son. It's not what you think."_

_"It's not?"_

_"No. I'm disappointed by your inability to make her happy."_

I just blink, unable to fully process his words. My befuddlement obvious, he continues.

_"It's understandable. She's your first, I expect."_

I manage a nod.

 _"Well then. Practice makes perfect. Practice, and a little coaching."_ Owens turns his head and shouts. _"Anna. Bobby's here. Come down and say hello."_

Sounds of small feet in socks thumping down stairs. The girl's unruly mop appears from the side of the frame.

_"Hi," says Anna._

_"H-hi," I say._ Awkward quiet, broken by the adult.

_"I'm going to give Bobby some pointers, kitten. Take everything off. You too, Bobby."_

Young me gawks as Anna nonchalantly strips naked, tossing her clothes onto the couch. Anna tugs at my pants. Owens reassures. _"No need to be shy, son. It'll be fun, I promise."_

Present me sees Liam's eyes widen in the reflection on the screen. I rely on this video to remember what happened that day. At the time, my adolescent brain was overloaded. Anna's unhesitating acceptance of her father's directions made it easy for me to just go along. My body seemed to have no objection. It's embarrassing to see my clumsy attempt to pull my jeans off over my sneakers... my fall to the couch, a tangle around my ankles... my helpless expression as Owens tugs off my shoes, his own face mildly amused... my useless attempt to conceal my very obvious arousal with my hand.

I whisper into Liam's ear. "Watching this always makes me horny. She was eight then. Just a little younger than Sam is now."

Owens sets the scene, Anna on her back, knees splayed. Me on all fours, rump in the air, my chin at her bare cleft. I follow the man's instructions. My eyes dart anxiously at first. He calmly explains the location and importance of the female clitoris, directs my attention there. Anna rewards me with a squirm. I tense when I feel Owens' hand between my legs. _"Don't stop," he says._ I comply. Soon the slow, steady work of his fingers on my cock seems to intensify my attention to Anna's quim.

My present hand slides down to Liam's crotch. I'm not surprised at what I find there. He tenses as I grope him. "It makes you horny too. Good. Just watch. Remember, for Sam." Both my arms are around his waist now, my fingers at the button of his shorts. His eyes stay glued to the screen. Perhaps that way he can pretend what I'm doing isn't really happening. I take his pants and underpants down to his knees and run my palms up the smooth thighs, pausing only slightly before engulfing his springy stiffness in my fist. The lad's delicious shiver spurs me to stroke him, my pace matching Owens' methodical masturbation of my younger self.

The video lesson lasts for a good fifteen minutes. Anna wriggles... giggles at my ineptitude... squeaks... chews her lip... finally her back arches and she grabs my hair. I remember that it hurt, and that I didn't care. I feel Liam at the edge but don't bring him off. Best to save it. As the video ends I pull his pants up. He doesn't want to meet my eyes, so I turn him and lift his chin with my finger, his cheeks apple-red. "Show her how much you want her, Liam. Don't be shy. But listen. Learn from her. Do what makes her happy." I kiss his forehead and hug him to my chest until I feel him relax against me.

### Invisible - Part Forty-four

A short time later, Samantha ushers in a breathe of fresh air as she sweeps into the house. I hear the expected thwump and raise my voice to admonish from the office. "Backpack, Sam. Don't just drop it by the door."

I hear the expected exasperated sigh. "Liam's bike is here..." she shouts.

"That's because Liam is here," I shout back. "He's in your room."

A squeal and clatter of shoes on stairs, then quiet. I already have the camera on.

Sam's on tiptoes as they kiss. Liam's hands go to her bottom and she presses her hips into his. He breaks away long enough to say, "I... want to."

Sam glows. "Okay," she says. Just like that. So simple.

"I want to... go first. To you."

Her smile widens. "Y-ya. Okay." She steps back and starts to unbutton her shirt. He watches rapt for a moment, then blinks.

"Do you want me to... too?"

"Umm. Ya? You're supposed to, I guess."

"Ya."

The boy fumbles with his own buttons, his attention elsewhere. Sam's experience shows as she beats him to nakedness by a full minute. Blessed youth, I expect the boy has stayed hard since I fondled him.

Liam isn't a perfect student. I forgive him. After all, he was somewhat distracted during the tutorial. Tentative with the first soft kisses. Sam's hips lift to meet his lips. The boy's explorations finally lead him to her nub... a quiet whimper inspires and he digs in earnestly with his tongue. His enthusiasm evident.. persistent... Sam's response inevitable... loud... convulsive.. compelling...

He kisses her after and she winces a little, tasting herself on his lips. She kisses him back anyway.

"That was... God. The best."

"Really?"

"Ya really. Better..." I see her stop herself and feel a pang of jealousy. I chide myself. This is what I want for her. True love, the boyfriend kind, distinct from the comfort and pleasure I can give her. "Better than last time," she says. Good girl.

The boy grins. "T-thanks." He squirms. She takes the hint and reaches for him. He's more than ready, and her few tentative tugs are enough. He coats her fingers and tummy with a visceral grunt.

"Oh. Geez. You... I was gonna..."

He shakes his head. "It's okay. I just... wanted you so bad."

From an older boy I'd take this for patronizing. From Liam, it's charmingly earnest.

### Invisible - Part Forty-five

At bedtime, I peer into Sam's room. She's there, curled up, fast asleep, her hand nestled between her bare thighs. Who was she thinking about when she touched herself? I don't let myself dwell on the question. I leave her and head to my own bed. It's unsurprisingly empty.

The number is still there, in my phone. The instant I push the button, I'm twelve again, all the awkwardness welling back.

Anna blinks sleepily but smiles as she sees my face. Her eyes are the same as ever. "Bobby. You finally called back."

"I know. Sorry. I guess it's... confusing for me to talk to you again."

"I know. Me too."

I force myself to ask the question that matters. "You don't... regret things?"

She chews her lip. Same as ever. "I did. Sometimes. I screamed at Daddy. But I realized that was mostly about Kelly. Mostly I've thought about you. How kind you were. How gentle. How... loving."

"I did. Love you."

"I know. I've never felt that sort of love again."

"Because it was our first."

"Not just that. First, but best, too."

I'm not sure why I say the next thing. "My daughter has her first boyfriend."

Anna's face softens. "How sweet, Bobby. And you're happy for her, and sad, and terrified."

"Of course. All of that."

There's some tension in the pause that follows. Anna takes the lead, as usual. "I want to see you."

"I know."

She waits. Patient annoyance grows on her face. She shouldn't have to ask, but she does. "Do you want to see me?"

"It's... complicated." It's an excuse, but it's true.

"It doesn't have to be. It can be simple."

"Simple. I'd like that."

"Saturday at ten. Coffee at your place. Text me your address. Simple."

"I... will."

"I'm staying on the line until you do."

I have to close my eyes to press Send.

"G'night, Bobby. See you Saturday."

In my dreams I open the door and it's Anna. Not as I see her now, but at eight. She reaches up with pale thin arms and I gather her to me, the scent of her hair filling all of my empty places.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	10. Invisible - Chapter Ten (Parts 46-50)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Forty-six

When I open the door on Saturday morning, Anna is not eight. Still, I see her young self in her eyes, in the flush of her cheeks. She's petite, as an adult. Her gaze drops for an instant before meeting mine with the softest of smiles.

"Bobby." Just that. There's a quiet giggle from behind me. Sam peeks around my leg. "And this must be Samantha. Oh my. How..." Anna swallows, looks a question my way. I force myself not to respond. She genuflects to eye level with my daughter and extends a hand. Sam takes it gingerly. "It's so nice to meet you, Samantha."

"Y-you too." I've spoken to Sam about how to handle this. I can tell she's bursting with things she wants to ask, but I have no idea what Anna's agenda might be. Caution is warranted. Sam understands.

Anna wastes no time. "Has your father told you about me?"

Sam glances my way. "He said you... lived next door."

"I did. When we were kids. When I was your age."

Anna's words could be threatening, but there's no anger in her voice. She reaches out and tucks Sam's hair behind her ear, then stands. We face off awkwardly for a moment before I realize that I'm blocking the door. I step aside, allowing Anna into our home. For better or worse.

I make coffee, elaborately. Grind the beans, French press. I feel like I'm performing, executing a ceremony, setting the stage for... something. Anna smiles, more indulgent than impressed. I don't need to put on airs for her. Some sense of our old comfort returns.

She shares her last few years. College, work, a few boyfriends, nothing serious. Sam watches us intently over the rim of her cup. She asked for tea, a grownup affectation. Two sugars.

I'm compelled to probe. "So... what made you want to call?"

"I told you. Dad said you'd been divorced. I... just... missed you. Thought you might want to hear from an old friend."

"I appreciate it, really. It wasn't so easy. We're doing okay now." I pause. Into the breach. "I wasn't sure... how you remember things."

She takes a long sip. Sets down the cup and studies it. Her face turns to Sam and back to the cup. A knot twists inside me. I imagine her asking Sam to leave so she can pour out her pain. Instead, she speaks to my daughter.

"Your Dad was my first boyfriend, Sam." Sam blinks, looks my way. I attempt a self-effacing shrug. "I was madly in love with him. He was... so kind to me. You never forget your first. Not ever."

Sam's nod is earnest. Anna leans in over table. "You know, don't you? I can tell. You have someone."

Sam looks down. "Ya."

Anna's eyes close for a long moment, then open and seek mine. "Well, Bob. I remember them well. And fondly. I have no regrets, where you're concerned. Not one."

The knot untwists a little. The conversation turns prosaic. Anna seems to have done what she came for. I'm relieved, and insanely curious. Is this closure for her? For me? She says she needs to go, and does.

### Invisible - Part Forty-seven

"She's nice," offers Sam. "She kinda looks like she did." In the videos, she means.

"She is. She does."

"You still like her, don't you Daddy?"

There's a lot there, in that simple question. Perceptive, is my little girl. She's intrigued, her brain spinning with what this could mean. There's an anxious edge that she can't hide.

"I like you, princess."

"Ya but... you can like her too. It's okay."

"It's not like that."

"How come? It's like a movie almost."

"It's... complicated. Life isn't like a movie."

Eye roll. "Sometimes it is."

"Not this time."

Deep sigh. She relents for the moment. "Are we going to Liam's game?"

I look at my watch. Eleven-thirty. "Oh ya. We can. It's not until one, though."

"Lunch!" she spouts.

"We can get something on the way and picnic at the game."

"Cool," she says.

I take the last sip of my coffee, rapt in the sight of my precious girl. She knows the look and seems to expect my next words. "Undress for me, Sam."

She plays on my obvious desire. It's still a game between us. "Slow or fast?"

"Slowly." Adverb.

She pulls her tank top over her head, her hair standing as it emerges. "She made you horny," says my daughter.

"You make me horny. Take off your pants." Her knowing smile is annoying. I lay her on the kitchen table, drop my own shorts and dive into her impossible softness with my tongue. Kiss up her linear body, pause at the nascent nipples. She squirms and I'm on to her neck and the warmth of her lips, engulfing them. I pin her head to the table with kisses as I masturbate her with my erection, saw my the swollen ridges over her slippery folds. She trembles... stiffens... I make a mess on her tummy and lay against her, panting.

I carry her to the shower, her legs around my waist, my cum sticky between us. Sam buries her face in my neck until I set her down in the steaming spray.

### Invisible - Part Forty-eight

Liam made the travel team this year. These things didn't exist when I was his age, and I wouldn't have been at that level anyway. I resign myself to the fact that my daughter likes a jock. He's a thoughtful one, though. I can't help liking him too.

It isn't difficult for Liam's Mom to pick us out of the crowd. We're the ones staring at her son.

I see her approach, sandy blonde like her boy. "You must be the Andrews," she says.

"Bob," I reply. "And Samantha. You must be..."

"Christine. I guess it's obvious," she says. Her smile seems a bit forced. "It's nice to meet you. I know Liam has been... at your house. Besides just the lawn, I mean."

"Yes. He's welcome, of course. He and Sam have become friends."

The woman's gaze lands on my daughter. "Yes. So I hear. She's..." Christine pauses, isn't rude by talking about Sam as though she's not there. It's a nice gesture. "You're in fifth, Samantha?"

"Ya. I mean. Yes."

"Right. Well." She doesn't want to say what she's thinking.

"They ride bikes. Play Minecraft," I offer.

"You're always home? When he's there."

"Yes. I work from home for the most part."

"I work, but not from home. So he's been... I guess latchkey is the word. I just want to be sure..."

"Of course. I understand." I do. I'd be every bit as concerned. I hesitate to ask about her situation, but it seems clear that there's no Mister Christine in the picture. "He's a great kid. He's been so responsible with the lawn. They just seem to get along."

A slight nod. "Just... friends? I mean..."

Before I can answer, cheers erupt from the sidelines. Liam's team has scored. His Mom takes a moment to add her voice. I don't respond to her question directly. "If you're not comfortable with him coming over..." Sam's fingernails dig into my hand when I say this. I don't want to see her face, so I stay focused on the woman.

Thankfully she shakes her head. "No. I mean. I'm... fine. I'm glad he has someplace he can go."

We exchange cell phone numbers. Watch the rest of the game together. I offer her a sandwich. She takes half and uses the time to give me the third degree about my work and my house and my marital situation. I'm happy to share, within limits. Liam joins us when the game ends, very sweaty.

Sam wrinkles her nose. "Smelly boy," she observes.

His mother flashes a genuine smile. "For sure," she agrees. "Thanks for the sandwich." The kids wave as they depart.

Well played, Sam. She knows. I don't have to say it out loud.

### Invisible - Part Forty-nine

Wednesday again. Liam at the door after school.

I'm puzzled. "You know this is choir practice day, Liam."

"Ya. Just. I thought I could wait."

"Sure. Come on in. How's your Mom?"

"She's okay. Works a lot, since Dad moved out." There's a hint of pain there.

"That must be tough on you both."

"Ya." He doesn't seem to want to talk about it any further.

"You can wait in her room if you want."

I see color in his cheeks. Something else is on his mind.

"I didn't know if... you have... more..."

Hmmm. What to do with this? "Videos?" I add the obvious noun.

"Ya." He seems relieved at not having to finish the sentence.

"I do. Say more, son."

Face very red now. "I want to know... more about..."

"Having sex. So you can do it with Sam."

"Is that... okay?"

I touch his hair. "It's admirable, Liam. You're a considerate boy." I don't need to acknowledge that there's more than altruistic motivation here. He wants to watch. I'm fine with that too. We retire to the office. As before, he stands between my knees as I reach around to the keyboard.

"I guess you want to see the next step."

"Did you... with her?"

"We did everything. You want to see me fuck her?" No sense in beating around the bush.

Liam swallows. "Y-ya."

"Okay then."

Owens recorded everything. There are several examples to choose from. I don't go for my clumsy first attempts at coitus with Anna. I want the boy to see what it should be. I skip over some of the preliminaries to the serious foreplay, my head nestled between Anna's thighs.

"Always get the girl ready. It's so much better for her that way. That's often the best part for them."

His eyes don't leave the screen as he nods.

"Liam?" My lips at his ear.

"Ya?"

"Do you want to pull down your pants?" His choice this time. I'm not going to molest him against his will.

He doesn't answer. He just does it. Our hands meet at his urgent stiffness. I pull back, deferential, leaving him to his own devices if that's what he prefers. But he also withdraws his hand, chews his lip. I accept what I choose to interpret as an invitation, stroke him slowly gripping in thumb and fingers. He doesn't resist.

In the video, young me moves up Anna's tiny body, arches over her, smears my hardness along her bare sex, enters slowly, her face calm, mine in rapture. Her tightness is a body memory. She holds my butt and squirms as I settle into a slow rhythm.

Present me plays the pedagogue. "You want it to last. Sometimes that's hard, if you're really excited. So it's best if you... cum before doing it. At your age, it doesn't take long to get hard again."

I slow my attention to his penis as I feel it swell. "Do you want me to stop?"

He shakes his head... trembles and grunts as I bring him off. A small puddle on my fingers, mostly clear. I hold him gently for a moment before licking my hand clean. He sees the reflection of this from the screen but pretends not to notice. I hug him from behind and kiss his cheek.

"Not today, Liam. I know you'll want to. But let's take things slowly. I need to talk to her about it. Do you understand?"

He nods. He's in a compliant frame of mind, so I land the most important point. "And when you do, I need to be there. At least for the first time. To be sure she's okay."

His eyes shift. He squirms. I pull his pants up, making it clear that there's no debate.

The door. The thump of the backpack on the floor. A simultaneous shout. "Liam?"

The boy and I make it back to the kitchen in time to meet Sam. His face is still red.

"Hi." They kiss briefly. Thankfully, Sam misinterprets his blush. She thinks I've been lecturing. I suppose I have, after a fashion. "Is my Dad being nice to you?"

"Ummm. Ya."

It seems enough for her. "Cool." She leads him up the stairs by the hand.

### Invisible - Part Fifty

Anna's face on my phone.

"Did I freak you out? Did you think I was wearing a wire?" She's chiding me, not ungently.

"No. Of course not."

"Liar."

"At no time did I think you were wearing a wire."

"Fine. But you were nervous."

"I couldn't help it. You were coy."

"I was careful. I didn't know how you thought about things either. My Dad's been... coy, about you."

"You left in a hurry."

"Sorry. I wanted to give you time to process. And me. Time for me to think."

"So. What do you think?" Deflecting. Buying time.

She gives me no quarter. "I want you to fuck me."

"Errrm."

She chuckles. "You always were the shy one. Until Daddy got done with you."

"He was a strong influence."

A snort. "And you have a talent for understatement. He was out of control in those days. We're all lucky that the whole thing didn't blow up. That nobody slipped up. Or got pissed off enough to tell."

"You were pretty angry, as I recall. Kelly was too."

"At him and Kelly. I was jealous. But I would never have done anything to hurt you. Kelly just didn't want to mess up the inheritance."

"Your Dad..." I let her think that she knows him more than I.

"He's safe now. Content with his memories and his videos. Our videos. Too old to chase actual kids."

"That's good."

"Though if he ever got a look at Samantha, he might want to get back in the game."

I have no response to this. She waits me out. "I... suppose so," I finally manage.

"She's stunning, Bobby." She waits again.

"I... suppose so."

"Please. You know so. And she has a boyfriend?"

"Kinda. A boy who's a friend."

"How old?"

"He's... a little older."

"Like, 13?"

"Twelve."

"Close enough." She lets this sit until she can't. "Has he fucked her yet?"

"Anna." I try, but can't summon the appropriate level of indignation.

She's relentless. "So not yet."

"She's nine."

"I was eight. I'm now at a place where I can say I loved it. You did too. I could tell."

"How could I not?"

"When does she turn ten?"

"December." About six months away.

"She's already more mature than I was at ten."

"Anna." I try. She knows me, still.

"If you say you don't think about it, I'll know that you're lying."

I can only be silent. She understands. "Does she know, Bobby? About us?"

"Well. You told her I was your boyfriend."

"She didn't seem surprised. Does she _know,_ Bobby?"

I can't continue the banter. "Where is this going, Anna?"

This gives her pause. She turns away for a moment, then back to the camera.

"Anywhere, Bobby. It's going anywhere that you want it to go. Anywhere at all."

I swallow, speechless again.

"Call me when you're ready to be honest with yourself," she says. I stare at the blank screen for a long time.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	11. Invisible - Chapter Eleven (Parts 51-55)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Fifty-one

Mister Owens on Facetime. It's odd that even now I think of him as 'Mister Owens.' He's never suggested that I call him Pat, or even Patrick. Our relationship has been clear since the start, and it's comfortable for both of us. I suppose you'd say he's my mentor, his teaching moments made indelible by their sheer perversity. For example, I clearly recall his adult finger buried in my rectum as I fucked his eight-year-old daughter.

"Slow down, Bobby," he said. "Savor the moment. Better for both of you."

"Y-yes Mister Owens." As impossible as it seemed in the moment, I did as he instructed.

Back in the present. "What have you told her?" I dearly want to know.

"Nothing, Bobby. That's up to you."

"She knows about the videos."

"Yes. But she hasn't seen them. Kelly told her." Owens' face droops. His elder child's discovery that he'd recorded their activities since their earliest days is a bone of contention. Kelly has systematically blackmailed him ever since. His compliance with her financial demands keeps him out of prison. It's a good reminder. The literal wages of sin.

"She seems very curious about Samantha."

"Most of her partners have been women. Younger women. She knows that children are sexual beings."

"Do you think she's... angry?"

"Not that I can tell. Certainly not like Kelly."

"I'm really not sure what to do."

I want him to just tell me, to remove my uncertainty like he often did. He demurs.

"Do you miss her?" he asks.

"Of course."

"Does your body miss her?" I swallow. I'm still stiff as a rail from my flashback. He doesn't need to hear an answer, leans into the camera. "When your tongue laps at Sam's stiff little clit, are you remembering?"

"Fuck." This is obvious to him. Should have been, to me.

"So."

"So. I have to find out."

"Of course you do. There's always risk, Bob. But we know what we are."

### Invisible - Part Fifty-two

Liam still mows the lawn. He's a conscientious boy. Pays attention to the details. No ragged edges left unattended, even when I'm not checking up on him. He inspires my trust.

Sam watches through the window over the top of her book. I haven't seen her turn a page in a while. I approach from behind and wrap arms around her.

"He's almost done, kitten. Why don't you invite him for a soak?"

"Ya. Okay."

She rests her book on the windowsill and starts for the stairs.

"Do you need to change, princess?" She stops on the landing. Takes her a moment to process my meaning. I nudge her understanding. "He doesn't have a suit."

"I... guess not."

That Sam is usually naked with me isn't something to which Liam has yet been exposed. It's time to start down that path, and for him to walk with us a little. She knows my look and my tone. I want this, but it's her choice. I understand the hesitation, her fear that Liam won't be game. But my little girl still wants my approval.

My turn at the window. Liam puts the mower away. Sam waits impatiently until she can hug his waist. She doesn't seem to mind his sweat when they're alone together. I see them talk. He nods. She leads him to the tub and starts to peel off her clothes. Liam watches her, uncertain... looks to the house. I don't try to hide. I grin and wave through the window. By now Sam's nude and tugging at the waist of his shorts. He says something. Sam shrugs. I read her lips. _We do it all the time. Nobody can see._ Liam keeps glancing my way. I keep smiling. _Nobody but my Dad,_ Sam means. _And he doesn't count. He's just my Dad._ The boy lets my daughter push his underpants to his ankles. He has no choice but to step out of them lest he topple over.

Once in the tub, Sam's in his lap, front to front. Her hand slips under the water as they kiss. Liam's arms follows. They move together until she grips his neck, her face buried in his nape. Eventually she slips to the side, sitting close, soft glowing face, speaking little.

I bring them towels. Lean on the side of the tub and chat. My eyes focus on the tiny wisps of steam rising from Samantha's bare shoulder. Everything's normal here. It's actually weird to wear a bathing suit in a tub, isn't it? As I return to the house, I gather up their clothes from the ground and carry them inside.

In a bit their bare feet pad through the kitchen door. I'm at the table, sipping coffee. Liam has his towel fixed around his waist. Sam hasn't bothered. The boy blushes at her nudity in front of me. Sam leans against my chair.

"We want to go to the store. Can we?"

"Sure. You might want to get dressed for that, though."

"Duh. Where's Liam's stuff?"

I meet the boy's eyes. He can only blink. "Your room, sweetpea."

They stomp up the stairs. Off to the store on bikes. More Starburst. Just another day in the neighborhood.

### Invisible - Part Fifty-three

Sunday mornings are cozy, waking up with a naked girl in my bed. Sam holds my morning erection, now more a habit of comfort and reassurance than an act of initiation. If she takes it further, I never object. Today she wants to talk.

"Liam wants to do it."

"It?"

"You know. The f-word."

"You can say that word when you're referring to the act. Not otherwise."

A soft snort at my obvious hypocrisy. I am unapologetic.

"So... can I? I mean..."

"Do you want to, sweetpea?"

"I think so. Just..." She pauses. She's not asking for permission. She's anxious about the physics.

"Right." I reach over her to the drawer in my nightstand and extract a reasonable latex facsimile of Liam's aroused penis. Five inches and slender. Sam covers her mouth with her hand, stifles an embarrassed laugh. "So. You can try. And decide if you're ready."

"Daddy... weeeiirddddd..." Aghast, she pokes at the object as though it might infect her. I'm patient. I know her curiosity will win out. Eventually she wraps the shaft in her fingers. "It's... a little bigger," she observes. She can tell by the feel in her hand. My baby girl knows her boyfriend's cock.

"Yes. That's probably good, so that you'll know it... he'll be.... comfortable. Inside."

Sam chews her lip. I'm not sure I intended that she experiment immediately, but I don't discourage her when she kicks back the covers and spreads her legs, makes to position the toy at her cleft.

"Wait, kitten. You should be ready." I kiss down her tummy and liberally apply my tongue, part the diminutive petals to lap at her stiff little clit. Owens' words echo. Anna beneath me. Anna at my kitchen table. When her bottom lifts to meet my eager mouth, I disengage. "Now, princess."

I let her manage, awkward as she strains her neck to see. I move to her side and prop her up, watch her face as she concentrates. "In a little, then back out," I whisper. She gets the idea. Her folds split around the tip she pushes... a small wince... then back, and another push, a little deeper... a tremor.

"It's... I dunno..." She sounds disappointed.

"Sam. Precious. You have all the time in the world. You decide, if and when. It's a special thing. Don't rush it. Liam will wait, I promise."

She turns and hugs my neck. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome, pumpkin. Breakfast. Then I want to show you something."

I hold Sam from behind and cue up the video that I last saw with Liam. Anna's tiny hands grip my taut butt as I press into her. Present me frees my stiffness from my boxers, nestles it between Sam's lower cheeks as she squirms. I hold her hips and guide her until she gets the idea and presses back. My leakage lubricates our lap dance, her own fingers busy between her legs. I make a mess on Sam's back as young me moans into the mouth of my first love.

Sam assesses Anna's sanguine face. "She liked it," says my daughter.

"Anna was always... enthusiastic. That wasn't our first time though."

"How come?"

I don't understand the question. "Because our first time was before that?"

"Duh. How come you didn't show me the first time?"

"Oh." Hmmm. I choose honesty. "It's embarrassing."

"So? That's what I want to know. What it's like the first time. The embarrassing parts."

The wisdom of a child. I sigh and relent.

 _"Aren't you gonna put it in?"_ says eight-year-old Anna.

 _"I didn't think... you were..."_ Anna giggles as she tugs at my teenage erection.

 _"Daddy's finger's bigger."_ Present me blushes. Sam smirks. I wipe my cum from my daughter's back with a tissue.

We watch me fumble, support myself on one elbow as I try to find my target. Anna tries to steer me. Past me manages to push once... twice... perhaps half of my nascent spike inside before I go rigid and grunt.

 _"Oh my god,"_ says Anna. _"Did you... already?"_

_"I... couldn't... help it."_

Sam turns and regards me with a patronizing grin.

"I told you. Embarrassing."

"It's... sweet, Daddy. You were so cute."

I don't let her use of the past tense bother me excessively.

### Invisible - Part Fifty-four

Sam doesn't come my bed that night. It's never required, but I'm curious. I pull up her bedroom feed on my phone.

She's on her bed, knees akimbo, brow furrowed. Liam's proxy is three-quarters inserted, the arc of her pubis exaggerated by the fullness inside. She tugs it back slightly, teeth at her lip. Her free hand moves down, fingers engage. She digs at herself frantically, the cock slowly pushed from her body by the spasms of her orgasm.

She lays with eyes closed long enough that I think she may be asleep, but blinks and gropes for the ejected phallus... sniffs at it tentatively. Sam doesn't scowl at her own scent. I chuckle as she confronts the issue of where to put the thing now that it's fulfilled its immediate purpose. Under the mattress leaves a visible lump. Her nightstand is the next candidate, but she reconsiders. Perhaps it's too strange to have it next to her diary. The back of her underwear drawer seems to satisfy her modesty, intimate with intimates, the penis buried under a tangle of blue and yellow and white.

I watch until long after her eyes drift closed.

### Invisible - Part Fifty-five

Anna deserves an answer. Eventually I call her.

"So?" Her smile on my phone is warm. She's giving me space. Or rope.

"I'm just not sure how ready we are. To move on."

"Hmmm."

"After the divorce, I mean."

"Right."

"I wouldn't want Sam to think I'm just... replacing her mother."

"Of course." She waits. "So?"

"We're still... figuring things out."

"Aren't we all." A long silence before she prods. "It's made you closer, probably. I wouldn't ever want to come between you."

 _Closer._ A loaded word. "I know." My turn to wait. I'm the one at risk.

Anna clears her throat, thinly masking a sigh. "Okay, Bobby. I understand. I guess it's hard for you to trust anyone right now."

"I guess so."

"We all live with our past. It shapes us, doesn't it? We can't avoid it. It's not healthy to try, I think."

I swallow. "So it seems."

She nods slowly. Seems to gather herself. Her voice drops. "I get it, Bobby. You need me to say it. I'm the intruder here."

"I don't see it that way at all..."

"Shush. You need to know where I'm coming from. No more pussyfooting. I've reconciled with it. With myself."

"That's..."

"Let me talk." A deep breath. "Daddy liked to watch us, Bobby. Kelly and me. He taught me how to get her off when I was five. She was my big sister. My idol. I did it for her whenever she wanted. I grew up with my face in her cunny." Her eyes close for a moment. "Even later. When she'd been with Dad." Another breath. "After he fucked her. She... especially liked that."

"Oh God. I never knew."

"No. I never told you."

"Was it..." I don't know how to ask.

"She apologized for it, sort of. Blamed it on Daddy, of course. Didn't take responsibility."

"That's... good." Monosyllables are the extent of my capacity to respond.

Anna shrugs. "I didn't need the apology. Not for that."

"No?"

"No, Bobby. I'm telling you this to help you trust me. If I'm wrong about you... your situation... then I'm sure this will be the last time we talk. But I don't think I am."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Then let me be clear. When I said I'd never come between you and Samantha, what I really meant was... I'd be happy to have her between us. In bed. With you."

She watches me intently before speaking again. "If you don't hang up, I'll know I've got your attention."

I stare at my thumb as it hovers over the red button. It does not descend.

Anna's only patient to a point. "Bobby. Dearest. My first love. Say something."

I couldn't think. "I'll... think," I said.

Another long blink, a slight smile. Relief? Satisfaction? Victory? "Thank you. That's all I can ask."

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	12. Invisible - Chapter Twelve (Parts 56-60)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Fifty-six

We are the sum of our choices. Samantha and I face them together. I want her to choose our path. In a sense this is deeply unfair. It's selfish of me to dump so much responsibility on my nine-year-old. But I never want to hear her say that I forced her. Not to me, or to anyone else.

Liam's case is easy. Sam will decide what, and when. I'm just the coach, and the referee.

Anna presents a more complex challenge. I shouldn't fear her, but I do. I have dreams where I know that I've killed someone... buried their body in the basement... paved over the grave with concrete... yet somehow, someone digs...

We're already at risk. Liam. Boys talk. Brag to their friends. Liam's mother. Mothers ask questions. But the boy understands what he has.

If I want Sam to make grown-up choices, I need to treat her like a grown-up.

**************************

Waking up on a rainy morning, Sam's head on my shoulder, I make myself go to the heart of it. "Anna wants to have sex with us."

"Ummm... us?"

"Yes. Me, and you."

"She's a girl?" She's not asking for gender confirmation.

"Girls and girls is a thing."

"I know, Daddy. Geez." Impatient with my assumption of ignorance. "I just didn't know she was..."

"I didn't know either. She told me."

"Oh."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I... dunno."

"Me either." Abdicating. "Do you miss your mother, Sam?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"I thought you might be... sad, or something. If I... we..."

"Maybe. I dunno."

"Me either."

"Does she know that we..."

"No. But she suspects. Expects."

We're quiet for a time. Sam toys with the sparse hair on my chest.

"You should have somebody, Daddy."

"I have you."

"Quit it. You know what I mean."

"You're all I need."

"I thought that too. Til..." She stops herself, afraid to hurt my feelings. 

"Til Liam. I know."

"You still like her. I can tell."

"I remember her. But it's different now. I don't want to ruin things, Sam."

"You never could, Daddy. I promise." A child's blind trust. Unbridled optimism. I know better. I already have my hands in her boyfriend's underpants. My needs could consume us all.

Sam curls up, gets smaller, hides her face. "She can do... stuff... for you. Better than me."

"You do stuff for me perfectly, kitten."

Her voice is small, too. "You'd still want to? With me. If she..."

I lift her chin, kiss her urgently, my lips and arms consuming... kick off the covers... pin her on her back... my mouth to her chest, her navel, her softness... move her thighs over my shoulders... my baby girl splayed... attack with my tongue, unrelenting until she's spent, hips nervous, too sensitive for more, her question answered.

### Invisible - Part Fifty-seven

Anna joins us for lunch. Prosaic conversation. The woman's eyes on Samantha, probing. Dishes in the sink. A thick aroma of _Now what?_ in the room.

Anna looks out the window. "That tub is spectacular. Must be lovely to have it there."

"Ya. Daddy's gonna get a heater so we can use it when it's cold too." This has been on my to-do list for some time, to Sam's annoyance.

"Nice," says Anna. "But when it's hot, it's still nice and cool."

"Ya."

"Well then. Shall we?" Anna's wry smile.

Sam looks my way. I'm still hesitant, search for an excuse. "Did you bring a suit?"

The problem with this argument becomes immediately obvious. Anna is astonished. "You can't possibly mean that you wear bathing suits in your tub."

Sam blushes. Anna interprets, speaks to her. "I thought not. No need for modesty on my account. It's not like your father and I... well..."

My daughter giggles. Anna narrows her eyes. Offers Sam her hand. Sam looks a question my way. My reply is a helpless shrug. Sam decides for us and the girls start for the door.

I follow, a few steps behind. Anna quizzes Sam about school. As they reach the tub, the woman peels off her top. Grey sports bra, her petite form. Shorts at her feet. Matching grey bikini underpants. Sam watches as Anna wiggles out of the bra. Her breasts are as I remember, small and elegant. My hands remember. So does the rest of my body. I will my blood to stay where it belongs. Sam's blood is in her cheeks.

"This'll be awkward if I'm the only one naked," says Anna.

Four eyes on me. Anna has succeeded in giving me little choice. "Okay," I say. I start to unbutton my shirt.

Sam manages to break her stare at Anna's chest and pulls her tank top over her head... kicks off her sandals... pauses as Anna slides her underpants to her feet. She's kept herself fully bare. I'm not surprised.

Sam can't hide her curiosity. Her mother was exceedingly modest around her. Anna accepts the scrutiny with a gentle smile.

"Last one in's a rotten egg," says the woman. She steps up on the ladder. Her trance broken, Sam giggles and drops her shorts and underpants in one swipe, her tiny round bottom scurrying up the ladder behind Anna. I am the egg.

The girls settle in. I take my time. Anna touches Sam's cheek. "There's a pretty girl. You have no reason to be shy, Sam." The words recall the Invisible Game.

Sam swallows. "T-thanks..."

Anna makes a point of not looking as I doff my boxers. Sam's attention is fixed on Anna. I manage to stay swollen but not erect. The cool water further stills my beating heart. We three make a triangle on the facing benches.

Anna closes her eyes, leans her face back, pale skin dappled by the sun through the leaves. "This is lovely. Just perfect."

"Mmmm." I hum agreement, words eluding me.

"Brings back memories," says the woman.

"You had a tub?" asked Sam. "Daddy never said."

"No. We just... spent time together." She stops just short, watches my daughter.

Sam's eyes dart. Anna takes another tack. "Tell me about your boyfriend, Sam. It's so special, your first."

Sam twists her mouth, unsure. "Liam? He's... nice."

"Yes... and?"

"He's in seventh." Boasting a little, is my girl.

"Oh my. An older boy. Just like your father and me."

"Ya."

"Annnnnnnnnnd?"

Sam knows what's being asked... drops her chin. "He's... cute..."

Anna chuckles. "I can only imagine. But not half as cute as you, I think."

Sam squirms, torn between embarrassment and relishing the attention.

Anna isn't done. "Is he a good kisser? Your father was an exceptional kisser, once he got the hang of it."

Cheeks like apples, Sam winces. "I... guess so."

"Mmmm." Quiet sloshing as Anna leans forward. "What do you... do together?"

"Just... stuff. Bikes. And Minecraft. He's wicked good at it."

"Right. Computer games. We didn't have such things to occupy us, did we Bobby?"

"We did not."

"More time for kissing," Anna says.

Sam snorts... covers her mouth with her hand.

Anna studies my face. I stay quiet. I have no doubt that she'll push until I stop her.

"Has be been in the tub? With you."

"Ummm. Ya," says my daughter.

"Oh. That's fun. Like... we are?"

Sam swallows. Her choice. "S-sometimes," she says.

Anna's voice fills with breath. "Oh. That's... very special. Young love is the most beautiful. Isn't it, Bobby?"

"It's... very sweet, yes."

Anna is emboldened. "Your Daddy and I spent time that way too, Sam. Without clothes."

Sam's expression begs for help. I'm compelled to intervene. "Anna." I wait for the woman to release my daughter from her gaze. "Anna. She knows."

It's terrifying to say this. If Anna is seeking to entrap, in any sense... she's won. Her next words surprise me. "I loved him so much, Sam. You understand that, I think. Thing is... I still do. Strange, I guess. But there's nothing like the first love. It stays with you forever. I have to ask you... is that... okay? That I love your Daddy?"

Odd that she doesn't ask me, if it's okay with me. Seems we both know that it is.

Sam doesn't hesitate. "Ya."

Anna studies my child's face. "Really truly?"

"Ya. Daddy... needs somebody."

"But he has you."

Sam looks down. "I'm... it's... not the same."

"It's not NOT the same, either. Is it?"

"I guess?"

"Sam, sweetheart... I wouldn't ever come between you. Not in any way. I just hope you're willing to share, maybe."

My daughter watches me. I watch back, give her no help. "Okay," she says.

We soak for a time, Sam's choice filling the silence.

### Invisible - Part Fifty-eight

Sam suggests something so absurd that it's perfect.

"You're supposed to, Daddy. It's part of the movie."

"In the movies this sort of thing goes horribly wrong."

"But then everything's okay cuz they really like each other."

"In the movies."

"You're impossible, Daddy."

"Sorry. I know. I guess... we can."

"Squeeeeeee!" Sam bounces. I sigh.

And so we find ourselves on the way to the County Fair, the four of us. A double date. In the back seat, Liam and Sam debate the ride alternatives. Anna and I are content to listen, still searching for the comfort we used to share.

At the entrance, the kids insist on striking out on their own. I resist. Anna chides me. I relent.

"Meet back here in two hours. Don't make us hunt for you. Stay together."

Liam takes Sam's hand and they scamper off. I feel Anna's fingers lace with mine.

"Oh my god. They are the cutest," she says.

"Mmmm."

"Since us," she adds.

"I don't think we ever dated, exactly."

"No. More time for kissing." She squeezes my hand.

We stroll. Catch a glimpse of the children, stuffing their faces. Find a quiet shady bench and sit.

"Are you ready to talk to me?" asks the woman at my side.

Deep breath. "Yes."

"So tell me. Everything."

"It's... easier if you ask. I'll answer."

She goes to the heart of it. "How did it start?"

For some reason I want her to say it. "It?"

She's trying to be patient. "Bobby. This is me."

"Yes. It is. It's... you." I'm still astonished that it is.

"You're impossible."

"So I'm told."

"I'll know if you're lying."

"I know. So ask."

She sighs. "How did you and Samantha start having sex?"

I stare at my hands as I start talking. The words spill out of me. The baths. The touches. The game. The Invisible Game. When she was little. And then later, with her mother gone...

Anna pokes my shoulder. I look up to see Liam and Sam, standing apart. Sam is crying.

"What happened?" I glare at Liam. If he's hurt her, I'll castrate the little fucker.

"She... got sick."

Sam is crimson, sun and shame. The aroma rises with the heat from the pavement, reaches my nose. "Oh no." I gather my daughter up and we head for the car.

Anna walks behind with Liam. "Ya... all over my sneakers..." He catches up with us. "Sam... it's okay... I don't care. Really."

She can't look at him, hides her face in my side.

### Invisible - Part Fifty-nine

We throw Liam's shoes into the trunk. An incomplete solution, as it seems she hit his pants too. We keep the car windows wide open. I'm reassured when I see them holding hands in the back seat. We drop Liam at his house. He kisses her cheek and she winces in shame. On arrival home, Sam dashes for the shower. Anna resumes her interrogation.

"You keep her naked? Like, always?"

"Most of the time."

"That's..." I'm not sure what she's going to say. If she's going to judge me, this would be the time. "...perverse, Bobby." I tense, raise my eyebrows.

"It was a game at first. Innocent."

"Bullshit. It was never innocent."

I sigh. "I suppose I really can't hide from you."

"You never forced her." She seems very sure of this. I have doubts.

"It's all relative, isn't it? I know how she craves my approval. I used that."

"You crave her too. It's mutual."

"But asymmetric."

"You feel guilty?"

"Not exactly. I feel like I should feel guilty."

"Do you feel that way about me, too? About us?"

"I did. I guess... less so now."

"I see how Sam looks at you, Bobby. There's nothing but love there. You haven't hurt her."

"I hope not. I think about Kelly."

"You let her have a boyfriend. Like Daddy did, with me."

"Not exactly. I encouraged it, very strongly."

"Because you want her to have someone."

"Yes. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

A new level of candor is required. I feel myself blush. "I... like to watch."

Her laugh is gentle. "Of course you do." She rubs my ear. "I do too. How... far?"

"Not all the way. Everything but."

"Oh. God." She swallows. "I need you to fuck me. Right now."

The raw hunger in her voice releases me. "Strip," I say. She's eager for direction, bare in an instant, clothes in a pile on the cool tile floor. "Sit," I say. I don't make her kneel. When she complies I stand between her knees. "Suck," I say. Her fingers tremble as they work my zipper and then I'm in her warmth... eyes closed, the memories flood back... I lift her under the arms, not so light as she used to be... her back on the kitchen table, my hands rough at her chest... I take her in one stroke, find her sloppy slick, lose myself in her molten grip, familiar and new. It doesn't last long.

I feel strange, somehow changed. A door seems to be open. I step through it.

Still impaled, my words in her ear. "You'll be naked too. When you're here."

### Invisible - Part Sixty

Sam hides in her room after her shower. I tap lightly at her door.

"Nobody's home."

I open a crack. Bare on her bed, scrunched in a ball. "Yet I see my pretty girl, right there."

She hides her face in her hands. I perch on the edge of the mattress.

"I wanna die."

"Dying at all is not allowed." _Not in our castle on a cloud._ I touch her cheek.

She sniffs... opens her eyes... blinks. "You had sex."

"Hmm. Well."

A smile slowly cracks her tragic mask. "It worked."

"I see. We're all just cogs in the grand machine of your design."

She quivers, suppressing a giggle. "'zactly."

"Love is messy, kitten. He'll forgive you, I promise. Now you have a story that you'll tell each other forever. Like in the movies."

Sam's laptop chirps. She snatches it before I can see what's on the screen. Types furiously for a moment, then waits. Another beep. She chews her lip, face aglow.

"Liam?"

She doesn't look up. "Bye Daddy."

I kiss her forehead and close her door on my way out.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	13. Invisible - Chapter Thirteen (Parts 61-65)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Sixty-one

Liam arrives early again on Wednesday afternoon. He's not just anxious to get to Sam. There's something more to this. I sit him at the kitchen table.

"Talk to me, Liam. What's on your mind?"

"I guess... I wondered when I could... we could... go all the way."

"Sam will let me know when she's ready. Not until then."

He chews his lip. Nods a little.

"You're not to pressure her. Right? That would be rude."

"Okay."

I study his face, see nothing but sincerity. He's a good kid. He really likes my daughter. I squint a little.

"So... about your upper lip."

"Huh?"

"There's a caterpillar growing there." It's no more than a faint shadow. Must be new, since I hadn't noticed it before.

"Oh. Ya. A little." His cheeks flush pink.

"Time to start shaving, young man."

"I thought maybe I could... you know... let it grow." Proud of his first sign of manhood.

"You're a handsome boy, Liam. You don't need... adornments. I'm not sure Sam will like it."

"Oh."

I can see he's conflicted. A right of passage. No father to guide him. I stand, point with my chin. "C'mon then."

"What?"

"Before Sam gets home. Let's take care of it."

He drags his feet as he follows me upstairs to the bathroom. "Do I really have to?"

"Think about it. Sam with a boy who looks like a hoodlum. Not something we want."

"What's a hoodlum?"

"A rascal. A gangster. A druggie. Or even worse, poser." A gentle tease. My grin hopes to reassure him.

He returns a shy smile. "Poser?"

"Someone pretending to be something they're not. Stay a boy for a while. For her, at least."

"I guess."

"You know what you have here, don't you? How lucky you are?"

"Y-ya."

"Don't fuck it up. You'll get what you want."

My obscenity gets his attention. "Okay."

"That's my boy. Take off your shirt."

I take him through the ritual, timeless between generations. The warm water, the soap, the foam, the razor. I show him, but let him do the deed. He rinses, regards himself in the mirror, a little sad.

"Much better," I say.

"I guess. Mom said it looked kinda silly."

"You should listen to your mother. Now, let's talk about the rest."

"What rest?" He watches me in the mirror. I turn him toward me, face to face.

"You like it when Sam sucks your cock, don't you?"

"Geez." He swallows. "Y-ya?"

"So let's not have anything that would discourage her. Like hair in her teeth."

His expression is pained. "You want me to... there?"

"Yes. For her."

"That's weird."

"It's not. Most guys do it, to varying degrees. I do."

"Geez. TMI."

"Just saying. You don't want to gross her out."

"Geeeeeez."

I can't help enjoying his discomfort. "So?"

"I will. I guess."

"Good. Let's have a look."

"Now?"

"Do you want to take a razor to yourself without some instruction?"

"I can do it."

"Then let's see." I regard him patiently until he squirms, reluctantly pushes his pants down. The awkwardness of the situation has him flaccid, his scrotum taut. His few straggly strands are still mostly pale.

"Best if you take them off entirely so they don't get wet."

He sighs and steps out of the puddle of clothes at his ankles.

I hand him the implements in order: warm wet washcloth... shaving gel... the razor... the safe kind. He winces before attempting an scrape at his pale pubis. "Which way do I go?"

I'm not one to miss an opportunity. I hold out my hand for the razor. He stares at my offered palm. Neither of us speak. He passes the razor to me. I touch his crimson cheek, drop to one knee, speak softly, handle him carefully. "Top to bottom first." I clear the small tuft... clean off the light fuzz along the sides... reach up to rinse the razor in the sink. "Then back up to get what's left." A few strokes though the white trails of foam and he's bare again, a match for my baby girl. "Just that simple, for you. It gets trickier as you grow more."

"O-okay." My attention yields the expected result. I fondle him slowly as he stiffens. His color deepens, magenta spreading down his neck.

"Much nicer." I rinse him thoroughly with the washcloth, tease him to full mast. "She'll like it like this. She'll want to touch it... hold it... put it in her mouth." His erection strains, translucent. My fingers linger. I meet his eyes. Painful hunger there. I nod in understanding. "You can say it, son."

"God. P-please."

I engulf him with my lips, let him rest on my tongue, savor his warmth and quiet whimper. Three short strokes and his knees shake. He clings to my head, spasms a clear sweet dollop. I hold him there until he calms.

We're back at the kitchen table by the time Sam gets home. Liam stands to meet her. She beams. They kiss.

"Did you shave?" she says.

"Umm. Ya."

"Good. It was kinda silly."

The boy and I exchange a meaningful glance as Sam leads him up the stairs.

### Invisible - Part Sixty-two

Anna's first overnight stay. We have a normal dinner in normal clothes and talk about normal things. We watch a normal movie and eat normal popcorn. I sit between Anna and Sam until Anna switches, tucks Sam under her arm. Sam allows it. I kiss my daughter's forehead, proud of her.

I know Sam means it, when she says she wants me to have someone. Still, there are questions in her eyes. But none of us really know how this triangle will evolve, how sharp will be its angles and how pointed its corners.

Anna and I retire to my room. She moves to close the door behind us.

"Stays open," I say. "Always."

"Oh. Right."

"It's what you want."

"She's... okay?"

"She wants it too. She says. We'll see."

We watch each other undress. Somehow I'm still the shy one. She comes to me, a hand at my neck, the other at my cock, kisses my lips and tugs at my root in concert. I push her onto the bed, grab her ankles and splay them, pull her bottom to the edge. Kneel and immerse myself in her quim, the matured scent of her, taste of the familiar, memories old and new again.

I'm lost in her quiet mewls until she taps my forehead.

"Umm. Hi Sam," says Anna.

My daughter. I have to decide. I decide not to stop.

"Oh. Sorry. Just... g'night." A tiny tremble in her voice, trying very hard.

"Good night, sweetheart." Normal.

**************************

Anna comes to breakfast wearing my robe. Sam's at the table without a stitch, staring at her phone.

Anna blinks. She thought she knew what she was in for. I've only just begun.

"Good morning," she says. Sam and I exchange a conspiratorial glance.

"Did you hear that?" I say.

"I thought I heard Anna. But I don't see her anyplace, Daddy."

"Hmmm. Isn't that strange."

We avoid eye contact. The message isn't lost. I startle as the robe slides to the floor.

"Ah. There she is. Appearing as if by magic. Good morning."

Sam giggles. Normal, for us.

### Invisible - Part Sixty-three

"I want to, Daddy. I'm ready."

"Because _you_ want to. Not because Liam really really really wants to?"

Sam twists her mouth to the side. "Both?" she ventures.

"Good girl. I understand. Being wanted is exciting, isn't it?"

"Ya. Like you said. How he looks at me."

Her cheeks flush at the thought of Liam's eyes. I cup her face in my hand, kiss her forehead. "Let's see how ready you are, pumpkin."

She's confused for a moment. I raise my eyebrows. I shouldn't have to say it.

"Oh." Teeth at her lip. "Okay." Her bare bottom scampers to her room, soft slap of small feet recedes, then approaches. She returns with the boy's proxy.

I lay my head back. "All aboard," I say. She knows what this means, straddles my ears with her knees, presents her cunny to my waiting tongue. I work at her steadily with my tongue until thin slickness slides over my cheeks. Reach over and fumble for the implement. Hold it up to her.

"I kinda don't want you to stop right now," she says.

I smile into her softness, poke at her with the toy.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy." She flops over onto her back, raises her knees.

"Me or you?" I say.

"You do it. Like... it was him."

I lay the tip at her chin. "Nice and wet."

She opens, takes the pale latex between her lips, makes a face. "Yuck. He tastes a lot better."

"I'm sure that's true." Indeed it is. "We'll go slow," I say.

I work the penis into her folds, settle it against the well, twist and smear until it slips easily along the valley. A gentle push, a furrowed brow. She concentrates.

"Rub," I say.

Her hand knows where to go, tickles at the apex of her cleft. Now I push, perhaps an inch, and back out. And back, a little more. Her face in the increments. Eyes wide, then narrow, then closed. Hips lift. "Daddy. Just... do it already."

I push. She squeaks, squirms. I push. My palm at her smooth heat. The penis embedded. I kiss her mouth, breath warm from her nose. My hand fucks her steadily. Her fingers frantic. A low moan pushes my mouth from hers as she cums.

"There's my girl. So perfect, little one. So lovely."

She settles, still impaled, regards me gently. "Told you."

"You did."

"So can I?"

"You can, and you may."

She kisses me. "Thanks, Daddy. It's gonna be..." She searches for a word.

"Awkward, probably," I offer.

"Maybe. But nice."

"More than nice, I hope. I'll be there, kitten. To be sure."

She winces. "Daddy... won't he think that's weird?" I'm pleased to note that she doesn't find it weird.

"I've already told him."

"You talked about it?"

"Yes."

Mild annoyance. "That's not nice. Talking that way without me."

I wrap her in my arms and sigh. My baby girl, asserting personhood and rightly so. "You're right, Sam. I just wanted to be sure he didn't get carried away. It happens, you know. Your first time wants to be special. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise."

### Invisible - Part Sixty-four

Liam's soccer game. His mother and I meet on the sideline. I experience the momentary panic of not remembering her name. Fortunately Anna is with us. I hold her hand, introduce her as my girlfriend. "Nice to meet you," says Mom. "I'm Christine." Phew.

Christine seems relieved to see me with an adult female partner. She's concerned for her son, naturally. Perhaps even more than strictly naturally. There's something under the surface that's difficult to fully wrap in congeniality.

Anna flatters effectively. "Your son is such a kind boy." She goes on to relate the incident at the fair. Mom glows.

Sam is off talking to her friends. Some of them are on teams, and some have brothers that they're obliged to watch. My daughter's eyes dart to her boyfriend.

Mom's not done quizzing. "How long have you known each other?"

"Forever," says Anna. "We were neighbors as kids. It's almost like a movie, us getting together now."

Christine blinks melancholy eyes. "That. Is. Just. So. Sweet." I squeeze Anna's hand.

### Invisible - Part Sixty-five

Wednesdays with Liam have become a regular thing. He stands between my legs in front of the computer. I queue up a video. He stares, rapt. I watch the reflection of his face in the screen. I touch his hip. He takes the signal, pulls down his pants. His penis is already erect. I masturbate him slowly. Sometimes I let him finish, but more often not. Either way, he's more than ready for Sam when she gets home.

My curiosity is aroused. I choose the next video with intent. Young me, in Mister Owens' living room. He's on the couch. I'm standing.

> "Oh. Hi Bobby," the man says. "Anna's not here. She's gone to visit a friend."  
>  "Oh." My head drops. "Okay. I'll come over tomorrow I guess."  
>  Owens smiles. "Come here, son." I hesitate. He beckons. "It's okay. Relax." I approach tentatively. "You came here for sex. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed." He reaches for my belt. I shy away. "Oh come now. After all we've shared? I'm happy to help you out. This is something guys do for each other. It's no big deal. And I see that look on your face. It doesn't mean you're gay. It's just good fun."  
>  His words have distracted me enough that he's gotten my pants down to my knees, very much like Liam's. Before I can respond, his hands at my hips have drawn me in and I'm in his mouth, penis and sac. My struggles don't last very long at all.  
> 

I pause my ministrations to Liam's stiff spike and lean into his ear. "Tell me about your father. He's not with you anymore."

The boy tenses. I reassure. "It's okay. Is it difficult to talk about?"

A slight nod. I go on. "Still, it might be good to talk about it. If you haven't been able to, before."

"Mom said... he had to leave."

"Oh. That's sad. Why would she feel that was necessary?"

"It's... I'm not supposed to..."

"Liam. We have no secrets between us. We have secrets with the rest of the world, but not in our family. Maybe you understand that. Family secrets are different."

Again, the tiniest of nods. I know where to go now. "Were you close with him, Liam?"

"Ya."

"Did you sit in his lap, sometimes?"

"Y-ya."

"That was nice, I bet. Warm and cozy." My fingers lightly brush the underside of his taut scrotum. The boy shivers. I lean back, pull him up, his bare buttocks on my thighs. "You must miss him. Miss this."

The boy seems to melt into my arms. I nuzzle his cheek, ask the needful question. "When you sat in his lap, where was his hand?"

In answer, Liam looks down at my hand, gently massaging his privates. "I couldn't help it," he whispers.

"Help what?"

"That it got... stiff."

"Of course you couldn't. It felt nice. He was just helping you feel good."

"He wasn't supposed to."

"That's what people say. But you liked it. You liked your Dad playing with your penis."

"He talked to me then."

"What did he talk about?"

"Everything. Not sex. Just... what he did at work, and soccer, and movies and... everything."

"That was the best part, maybe."

"Ya. I miss that the most."

"Of course you do." I wrap my arms around his chest and hug him fiercely. "There's my boy. My sweet boy. This part of you has been invisible. But I see all of you now, Liam. Does it feel good, to talk about it?"

"I... guess so."

"What happened? What made your mother so upset?"

"She came home one time. Dad and me... when she wasn't there... he'd... we'd... take baths."

"Oh no. So she saw you, and you were both..."

"It was just... I only washed it."

I smile against his hair. "That's so sweet, son. Sam and I used to take those kinds of baths too. The washing kind. We still do, actually. Now it's in the shower."

Liam swallows. "I kinda guessed."

"Clever boy. You wondered how Sam knew so much about boys. About how to jerk you off."

"Ya... surprised me."

"Not in a bad way, I think. You know that she's often naked around the house."

"Ya."

"You had naked time with your Dad, I expect. Not just in the tub."

"S-sometimes."

I resume a gentle fondle of his tense nail. "In his lap, sometimes?"

"Ya."

"Did he have to tell you, Liam? To take off your clothes when Mom wasn't home? Or did you just do it."

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes you just did it."

"Ya."

"You didn't think it was bad. Being close with your Dad."

"I dunno."

"Maybe people told you that things like that were bad. That feeling good was naughty."

"I guess so."

"But it didn't feel bad. It felt nice."

He nods slowly.

"It's silly how people make such a big deal about it. Like Mister Owens' said. Just helping each other."

"Ya."

I have to know. "Did your father ever wash you with his tongue?"

He shakes his head, makes an unmistakable gesture. "Just..."

"Hands. Right. Nice and cozy. Nothing too scary. How old were you when he left?"

"Almost nine. He missed my birthday."

"Oh God. That's so sad. You must have been miserable. And angry."

"Y-ya."

I hold him close, rock him slowly. "I know I'm not your Dad. But it would be lovely if you'd think of me that way. It you want. If it feels right."

"Maybe?"

"I understand. Only if it feels just right." I want to distract him from the pain. "Do you want me to blow you?"

"No."

"No?"

"Just... with your hand."

"Like Dad," I say. I take him between thumb and finger. "Guess what?" I add.

He wriggles, impatient to cum. "What?"

"Sam's ready. She wants you to fuck her."

"Oh. God."

The boy shudders, spasms in my hand, deep delicious tremors that show all of him.

_We look at the world once, in childhood. The rest is memory._

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	14. Invisible - Chapter Fourteen (Parts 66-70)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Sixty-six

Anna's head on my chest. She's exhausted me but still clasps my sated penis as though it might somehow try to escape.

"Your cock was a revelation to eight-year-old me," she says.

"Wow. I didn't get the sense you were all that impressed."

"Impressed in a different way. It was... accessible. Daddy was... intimidating."

"Ah. More your size?"

"That's part of it." She tugs at me idly, a hope not a demand. "Daddy was my first, but yours was the first that was _mine._ I knew what Daddy and Kelly got up to, and I felt left out... but I couldn't imagine doing what she did with him. Then you came along."

"It changed us."

"Did it? I guess it was different for you. For me, it was just always how things were. I loved Daddy's attention. I liked how he looked at me when I was naked. It felt good when he touched me. It never occurred to me that there was anything strange."

"But you kept the secret. You never talked about it to your friends."

"People are silly, Daddy said. They wouldn't understand. He kept us close to home. Good thing you lived right next door."

"Hmmm. Yes. Good thing." I can't contain my curiosity. "Did you... with others?"

"I started babysitting when I was fourteen. Daddy was with Kelly. You were off to college and I was lonesome."

"That sounds dangerous."

"I understood by then. I was only inappropriate with the safe ones."

"Safe?"

"Old enough to keep a secret. Or..." Anna chews her lip, looks down. "Too little to tell."

"Oh?" It occurs to me that I should be shocked.

"I know. But they're so cute, the boys. In the bathtub. It never took much to make them stiff, and then... well... I always thought it was my duty to finish."

"And the older ones?"

"Too easy. Give them a peek at my tits. Catch them looking. Threaten to tell their parents unless they promise to keep things just between us."

"What about the girls?"

"That worked with some of them too. They had questions about their bodies... and boys... that they'd never ever ask their mothers. I could be the big sister they always wanted."

"How many did you..."

She helps with the word. "Seduce?" The perfect semi-euphemism. "Depends what you mean."

"I guess... to orgasm. Theirs."

She ponders. "Seven. Maybe eight. It's a little harder to tell with the girls. More if you count just fondling."

This is terrifying. My girlfriend is an accomplished child molester. Still, I start to stiffen in her hand. She smirks. I try to frown but fail. That moment exposes pretty much all you need to know about me.

I have to clear my throat. "T-tell me. About one of the girls."

Anna snorts. "Age?"

Seems there's a menu from which to choose. Astonishment renders me incapable of thought. "Errr. You pick."

"Hmm. Maybe a ten-year-old then. Just a little older than Sam."

I swallow. "Okay."

"But, quid pro quo," says my childhood lover.

"How so?"

"Tell me about sucking Liam's cock."

I turn onto my side to face her. Kiss her forehead, then her lips, run my hand down her svelte form. The cloudburst of my need washes my shame to the gutter.

"Liam comes over on Wednesday afternoons. He gets here before Sam gets home. She has choir practice after school."

"He waits for her? How precious."

"Yes. But he also wants to watch videos."

"Ah. I can guess which ones."

"He wants to learn."

"Oh, I'm sure he does." She chuckles.

"He misses his father."

"And here you are. A patient teacher. Gatekeeper to his girlfriend."

"Sometimes patient. Like your father. Liam... lets me take his pants down. While we watch."

Anna lifts a knee, slips a hand between her legs. "Is it... elegant? Taut? Pristine?"

"All of that. The girl?"

"I was sixteen. She was barely ten. A toe-head, hair almost-white. Eyes the palest blue, almost grey. On the cusp of changes. She whispered to me about the crush she had on a boy. An older boy. She had no idea how to get his attention. I gave her some... pointers..."

"Mmmm." Anna's grip on me tightens.

"I asked her how it made her feel when she thought about him. When she imagined him kissing her. When she thought about his hands on her body... up her shirt... in her pants... _Do I have to let him do that,_ she asked... _Don't you want him to,_ I asked. _Doesn't it feel nice when you touch there? It's even nicer when a boy does it. Or another girl,_ I said. She blushed bright red, so stark on her ivory skin."

"I shaved him," I say. My breath is bated, along with the rest of me.

"His..."

"Yes. To make it nicer for Sam. When she sucks on him."

"Fuck. And he was... taut... pristine..."

"All of that. So I took him. I didn't ask. He didn't resist."

"Outcome?"

My turn to chuckle. "Urgent. Tiny. Sweet. Unmistakable."

"God. Please."

I replace her hand with mine, assault her manually, memories flooding back.

She nuzzles my chest, nips at the skin with her teeth, hoarse whispers. " _Let's pretend I'm him,_ I said. _You can practice._ She made a face, shook her head. _You don't want him to think you don't know anything, do you?_ She gnawed her lip. Shook her head. I touched her hair. Told her to close her eyes. After an eternity, she did."

She yanks me hard, a shock through my body. "Nnnhhhhh..."

"I told her about the bases. How boys talk. First base... her lips part with my tongue... second base... pinch her to sharp little points..."

"T-third base..." By now I'm impatient.

"You know, of course. How soft it is, a young girl. She'd never cum before, I'm quite sure."

I try to breathe. "Fuck."

"We did it again, the next time I sat her. We pretended. Practiced."

"She asked?"

"Yes. The third time... she said... _Maybe we don't have to pretend..._ "

I push Anna's hand away from me and charge into her, deeply deep with a single rush of my hips... our spasms clutch even before my pubis slaps at her wetness.

### Invisible - Part Sixty-seven

In the kitchen at the end of a long day. Anna watches Sam pack her bag for tomorrow's school. They seem at ease with each other now. Not a new mother... more like a big sister. The woman's comfort in her own skin is infectious.

Anna finishes her tea, speaks with a careful smile. 

"Would you like to take a bath with me, Sam?"

It's a simple offer, seemingly without overtones. I know better, watch Sam closely.

My daughter casts a glance my way. She should know by now what I'm going to say, but I say it anyway. "It's up to you, Sam. Everything is always up to you."

"O-okay," she says.

Anna touches her hair. "Just okay? Or would you like to. I'd like to, very much."

"I'd... like to." Her smile is only partly forced.

I let them go, then follow, listen at the door, the water running. "Do you take baths with your Dad?"

"Showers. Sometimes. I mean... we used to do baths."

"When you were little."

"Ya."

"Do you remember that?"

"Ya. Some."

"The more interesting parts. I bet you remember those."

"Ya. Like him washing my hair. That was the best part."

"For sure. That feels so wonderful, doesn't it? Would you let me wash your hair?"

"Okay."

The water stops running. Sloshes. Quiet giggles.

"What else do you remember, Sam?"

My daughter knows what's being asked. I've told her that we have no secrets, no shame with Anna. Still, there a long pause. Anna is patient.

"I... washed him."

"Mmmm. I did that too, with my Daddy. You were curious, weren't you?"

"Ya. It... moved like it was some sort of animal."

"Did he tell you to touch it?"

"I don't remember. I just remember... he told me how."

"How to make it big. How to make it squirt."

"Ya."

"Was it scary?"

"Nuh-uh."

Warms my heart, hearing that.

"He lets you decide."

"Ya."

"Even with the Invisible Game."

"Ya. I mean... I know he wouldn't pretend if I didn't want to."

"You want to. Be naked for him."

"Maybe. I guess first it was just funny and it made him happy but then later... I like how he looks at me."

"He looks at you that way because you're beautiful. Stunning. Exquisite. Amazing. Incredible."

"Quit it. Am not."

"You are, all of that."

They're quiet now, soft splashes. "That's... nice..." says Sam.

"Your hair is so fine. Like silk. Rinse now."

Water shifts, runs. "Yours is nice too."

"You can touch it, if you want."

"O-okay."

Moments. Not sure how long, or how many.

"Sam?"

"Ya?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"O-okay."

"Just okay?"

"More than okay."

"Say _yes_ then, sweetheart. So we're sure."

"Okay. I mean... yes."

"Thank you, precious girl. And when I kiss you, can I touch your cunny?"

Quiet. A slosh. "Y-yes." Quiet. Dripping. "Please?" Manners? More than that.

Water moves, lips move, and hands and bodies and hearts and minds move, with the water.

### Invisible - Part Sixty-eight

Mister Owens on video. "You raised a force of nature," I say. "I guess we already knew that."

"You raised her as much as I did. Kelly had me by the short hairs. I was glad Anna had you."

"She's... aggressive. Pushes the boundaries."

His eyebrows arch ironically. "You have boundaries?"

"Very funny. You know that I've been incredibly careful with Sam."

"Your nine-year-old asked me to watch her masturbate. Told me to eat my cum."

"She surprises me as well. I just set up the context. She makes her own decisions."

"You don't actually believe that bullshit, do you?"

"I guess... I'd say that now it's true. Maybe it wasn't so much, before."

"Before you taught her that getting your attention requires her to strip naked and let you fondle her privates."

"What's your point, Patrick? You're the one who always said, 'We are what we are.'"

"That's exactly my point. Don't try to deny yourself. You're one step short of fucking your daughter. And her boyfriend, apparently. Sweet Jesus, please let me see that. Him in her, you in him. Fuck... Please. Before I die."

"Don't forget that you made me what I am."

"Oh, Bobby. I just set up the context. You made your own decisions."

"Fuck you, Patrick."

We try to be angry. Instead we laugh, at each other, with each other.

"What should I do?" I ask. I want him to just tell me. To my surprise, this time he does.

"Let Anna take you where you want to go. Like you always have."

### Invisible - Part Sixty-nine

Anna is in Sam's room, sorting through her clothes. The video feed is on background as I work at my desk. Despite an overflowing closet, my daughter laments that she has nothing to wear. Shopping is imminent. A cozy domestic scene. Warms me to see Sam opening up.

"This is nice," says Anna, holding up a top with a bold print.

"It was nice last year. Now it's like... last year."

"Got it," says Anna. Rustles and snippets. "Try this on."

Anna watches intently as Sam peels off her sweatshirt. Nothing underneath. She squirms awkwardly into the sundress.

"Nothing fits anymore." A deep sigh of horrific deprivation as she wiggles out of the dress, adds it to the reject pile.

Anna's eyes roam over my fully unclothed daughter. "You're a growing girl."

Then Sam, in a blurt. "I watched you. In the videos."

Anna pauses. Sits on the bed. "I know, Sam. How did you feel about that?"

"Did you like it? Was it scary? With Mister Owens, I mean."

"Oh Sam. That's so sweet of you." Anna speaks gently, carefully. "I wanted to be like my sister. And Daddy was... nice. He waited for me to ask, mostly. But still... sometimes it was a little scary." She pats the bed. Sam sits beside her. "Are you scared, with your Dad? Is that why you asked?"

"No. I mean. Just sometimes... I get scared that I don't make him happy."

"You want to do what he wants you to do."

"I guess so."

Anna reads between the lines. "Even if he doesn't say it? But you can tell that he wants you to."

"I guess so. Ya."

"That's an annoying thing about your father. Sometimes he's afraid to just say what he wants."

"Ya. It's weird cuz he says I can say no, but if he never said it there's nothing to say no to."

"Right. It's not entirely fair, is it?"

"Nuh uh."

My brow furrows. Here I thought I was being so clever. Setting the context and all.

"Well, we can make a pact, you and I. We can agree that we'll just ask for what we want, and say no to things we don't want. How about that?"

"Cool."

Anna extends her hand to shake. Sam takes it with a giggle. "Deal then," says the woman.

"Deal," says my daughter.

"And so, little one... what I want, very much... if you want it too, of course... is to watch you. With your father."

"Oh." Sam's mouth twists sideways. "Won't that make you..."

"Jealous? Oh no. That's such an ugly thing, jealousy. We should all try to get over that. It's lovely to share, don't you think?"

I can't help but grin at this. Anna wants access to Liam's elegant, pristine prick -- but with Sam's permission, unlike my clandestine groping of the boy. This woman can teach me things about grooming.

### Invisible - Part Seventy

A warm touch on my arm. A small hand. I pretend to stay focused on my work.

"Hmmmm?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart. What's up?" I keep typing.

I see Anna's refection in my screen, standing behind us.

"I'm naked," states my daughter.

"As you should be," I tease.

Sam pokes my arm, glances back at Anna. "I'm... horny."

Anna's reflection smirks. I stop typing. "I see. What do you suppose we should do about that?"

"You should. Do something."

"What would you have me do, sweetpea?"

"L-lick me." Another look to Anna. "Lick my cunny."

"Well now. That's a request that I must take under advisement. Serious advisement."

"Dadddddyyyyyyy..."

I drop the ruse and spin in my chair, snatch my tiny girl up and sling her over my shoulder, my hand on her bare rump. A peal of giggles as she kicks her feet helplessly. Anna follows us to the bedroom.

I fling Sam onto the bed, bouncing akimbo. She arranges the pillows. We have a way about this, my daughter and I. A particular way that she likes things, so that she can sit up a little and see, see my reverent tongue supplicate before her delicate folds, worship her compelling softness. It's a cozy obscenity, that we have a way about it. As I settle in between her splayed thighs, I hear Anna's clothing fall to the floor. The woman lays beside us, hand on Sam's chest, lips at the child's cheek, soft smile as Sam's face turns to meet her, ready for the kiss that follows.

I take my time, savor the scene, the soft bliss in Sam's eyes, Anna's deft fingers at her nipples. Sam's body is alive, each touch a spark, muscles atwitch under pale skin. They kiss like eager teenagers, Sam's fingers in Anna's hair, her whimpers consumed in Anna's mouth. I work a finger into my child's bottom and she tenses... grunts... hips press up, mashing her slick mons against my tongue.

I kiss up Sam's tummy as she calms, meet with Anna at her lips. Sam's eyes are closed as she turns to me and I brush her mouth with mine, let my own eyes drift. Then a new warmth and wetness. Anna, moving down as I move up, engulfing my painful hardness, insisting with lashes of her tongue. I last but a moment, flood her, let her drain me. Then my essence carried on her breath, mingled with my daughter's all together, and I open my eyes and they kiss, daughter, lover, shamelessly sharing the taste of me.

Remembered words echo. _Let Anna take you where you want to go._

But where is that, exactly? At this moment, I can't fully fathom.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


	15. Invisible - Chapter Fifteen (Parts 71-75)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to be seen?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Invisible - Part Seventy-one

Liam's disappointed when he arrives on Wednesday afternoon. Anna's with me in the kitchen.

"Oh. Hi." He seems to think we won't be up to our usual shenanigans with my girlfriend around. He hasn't connected the dots. I can't fault the boy. It's a befuddling circular time-travel scenario worthy of the worst entries in the Terminator franchise.

"Liam." My patient voice. Paternal. "This is Anna."

"Ummm. I know?"

"No, Liam. This is... _Anna._ "

His confusion persists for a long moment. As understanding dawns, his eyes widen like a timelapse waxing of the moon.

"Oh. Geez." Disarmed, he examines the woman he's known as a little girl buried in my computer, searching for the correspondence. Anna smiles, indulgent. Liam drops his eyes. "Sorry. I just..."

"I know, Liam. You've seen me in the videos. Awks. But I don't mind. Truly, I don't."

I seek to further disarm. "No secrets in this family, Liam. Not between us."

"Bobby tells me that you like to watch me... us. That it... excites you. I like to think about that. About you, excited."

I'm not sure how the boy will react. I've brought him along, but this is a leap.

"I can't help it. You... you're... it's like... with Sam..."

Anna's eyes caress the boy. "I understand. We're so like you and her. I like to remember those times. I imagine you, with Sam. It excites me too."

The lad is at sea. The notion of an adult woman as a sexual being is deep water, unexplored. While adrift, he's still anchored by his decency. The hypocrisy smells of rotting sargassum.

"Sam... doesn't know. That I watch."

"We'll tell her," I say. He winces. I continue. "We'll tell her the truth. I showed you some things so that you'd know better how to please her. Because you weren't sure what to do, and didn't want to disappoint her. Because you care so much. You haven't done anything wrong, Liam."

"O-okay." He's more than willing to accept this version of the truth. It's all my fault, if she's upset.

I cup the boy's cheek in my hand. "Sam likes them too, you know. She touches herself when she watches."

"She watches... with you?"

"She wants to know what to do. About fucking, especially. To be ready, for you."

Liam is speechless. Anna seizes the opportunity presented by the silence. "We picked one out for you to watch today. Because... maybe... today's the day."

"The day?"

"I told you," I say. "She's ready."

"Oh God."

### Invisible - Part Seventy-two

Anna leads Liam by the hand into my office. We've selected something special. I've added another chair at my desk for Anna. The boy stands between us.

Young Anna and I are on her bed. She's approaching ten years old by now, her body not unlike Sam's. Not that you can see much of her. I'm draped on top, my newly-teenaged butt working along with my grunts. Anna's expression is... well... bored. Present me is embarrassed.

The bedroom door is open. Kelly appears there, now all of fourteen. She rolls her eyes derisively.

>   
>  "You guys still do it that way?"  
>  "Shut up. Go away," says Anna.  
>  Kelly shrugs. "Whatever. Dad says we have to go shopping for school stuff. Tell your boyfriend to hurry up." The older sister lingers for a moment. My butt continues its efforts, by now inured to all manner of interruptions. "His ass is kinda cute. Maybe I should teach him some stuff."  
>  "Fuck you, Kelly." Anna says. But then, "Like, what stuff?"  
>  Kelly shakes her head, approaches and abruptly pushes me off of my perch. I'm very erect and very annoyed. "Him on the bottom. You on top. Sit on it. Like you used to do with Daddy.. when you rubbed... but he never went inside you." A jab. Daddy only fucks Kelly, never Anna. "So just put it in and then you can do what you want with his dick. I cum wicked hard that way."  
>  I blink. Anna scowls. "Okay. Go away."  
>  "Hurry up." Kelly smirks. "His dick's kinda cute too. Baby dick for baby girl."  
>  "Go. Away."  
>  Kelly withdraws. I make to remount. Anna pushes back on my shoulder.  
>  "I hate her sometimes," says Anna.  
>  "Errrmmm?" I manage.  
>  "Let's do it. Like she said."  
>  "Ummm?"  
>  Anna takes charge. Figures it out. It's a revelation for both of us.  
> 

As young Anna and I fumble and then finally engage on the screen, I work young Liam's pants to his knees. His eyes are locked on the video, hiding there, more ashamed to be exposed to a woman. But his penis is not shy, strains to the ceiling, demands attention.

"Fuck." Anna's lips at the boy's ear. "You're... so perfect. Just how I remember..." He tenses as she takes him in her fingers. The reflection of her eyelids flutters, echo of her voice trembles. "So taut. So pristine." Liam leans back against her chest. She has him now.

"I'm going to make you cum, Liam. It's better that way. You'll last longer... with Sam. The first time you fuck her. When she gets home, you're going to fuck her. Like Bobby is fucking me. Watch how I moved on him. How she'll move, on you."

The child's knees fold, head rolls back with a whimper. Anna holds him up with an arm around his waist. I meet her eyes and am consumed by their hunger, watch rapt as she turns the boy, takes his face into her hands, kisses him fervently on the mouth, his dazed eyes sparking in panic at this much more intimate assault. Anna breaks off, pushes back his hair.

"Sweet, sweet boy. I... couldn't help it."

Liam can only blink... swallow.

In the kitchen, we hear the door slam. Sam's home.

### Invisible - Part Seventy-three

Fortunately, she goes first for the refrigerator. We have time to re-shevel. Anna retreats up the stairs. She knows she'd still be seen as an interloper. I take Liam to the kitchen. He's understandably sheepish.

Sam turns her mouth sideways. "Umm. Hi. What's... going on?" Never oblivious, my little girl.

I sit, pat my knee. Sam leans against it, her eyes on her boyfriend.

"I wanted Liam to see some things, sweetpea. So he'd be more comfortable with you. Like I showed you." Brow furrowed, she nods a little. I take this as permission to shift the topic. Nothing else to see here. "I told him what you said. About being ready."

"Oh."

"You know you can change your mind. It's totally..."

"Up to me. I know."

She's still staring at Liam. His expression has evolved into more of a hopeful plea.

The wrinkles in Sam's face gradually resolve. Liam is emboldened. "So... do you... want to?" Brave boy.

Sam looks to me. My predictable shrug. Her impatient eye-roll. "Not for me, Sam. Only for you."

My daughter surprises me. "Then... just let us do it. Let us close the door."

She hasn't forgotten the cameras, of course. This is about Liam. It's her kindness and her fear. Just too weird for him, she thinks... her Daddy there, in the room, watching them. I allow myself a moment of pride.

Liam shifts anxiously. He's never seen Sam assert herself with me. I regard the lad with feigned gravity. "Well now. That's... hmmm. Indeed." I make them wait, subject them to my best frown.

Sam can tell I'm teasing. "Daddy. You're being mean."

I relent with a sigh, resigned to the tyranny of my child. Speak to Liam, genuinely serious. "You'll be kind to her. Listen to her." Directions, not questions.

He nods urgently, seemingly afraid to speak. Sam grins triumphant, kisses my cheek, reaches for Liam's hand.

"So, ya. I want to. Wicked bad."

They stumble together as they scramble up the stairs. "Don't slam..." I call after them, only to be cut off by the loud report of Sam's door.

### Invisible - Part Seventy-four

My lover is waiting in my bed, her clothes on the floor, knees wide, masturbating furiously.

"You may want to slow down," I suggest. I have my laptop in my hand.

"Can't. Won't. I can go... forever."

From Anna, this is credible. "She kicked me out," I pout.

"Good for her. Serves you right. Fucking pervert."

"She doesn't want to scare him away. And, pot and kettle." My clothes join hers on the floor.

"Mmmm. Lick my pot. Right this second."

"Goofy sex talk. I feel like I'm twelve again."

"That's just the point, Bobby. There's nothing like it, is there? Those first feelings? Nothing... ever... like it..."

She shivers, fingers busy. I prop up the pillows, open the computer.

"You can't seriously be working now..."

"Shhhh. Look."

I hadn't told Anna about the cameras. It takes a few seconds for her to realize what she's seeing.

"Holy. Fuck. You are..."

"I know. She knows too."

Liam and Sam stand, locked in an urgent kiss, both his hands up her skirt, clasping her bottom. She steps back. It's impressive how quickly she can shed her clothing. Lots of practice. She's quite naked before the boy has unbuttoned his shirt, so she impatiently yanks his pants down. He's already stiff again. Blessed youth.

They collapse onto the bed, Liam's erection firmly in Sam's grasp. He kisses her chest, and lower. "No way," says Anna.

"Yes way. I taught him well."

The boy is diligent with his tongue despite his impatience. It's Sam who tugs at his ears. "I want it," she breathes. Liam climbs back up. Sam spreads her knees.

"Let's... let me..." He turns to his back. "Then you... get on..."

"O-okay." Sam is unsure.

Liam guides her. "He showed me. It's... better for you... cuz you can do what you want."

"Quick learner," I say. A humble brag, of course.

"Shut the fuck up," says Anna. She pulls the laptop from my hands and sets it on the bed, still in view. Straddles me with her knees.

The children fumble... and engage. Despite the practice, Sam's brow is furrowed. Liam arches up. Sam lifts away.

"Let me," says my nine-year-old.

Anna smiles. "Taking charge. Such a smart girl. The real thing is so different."

"Shut the fuck up," I say.

Anna nestles onto me, matches the tentative motions of my daughter. I cum in seconds but she holds me inside, grinds against my pubis until I swell anew. We watch Sam's face flow from awkward discomfort to surprise and to need, pressing a little deeper with each twist of her hips. Liam's fingers dig into the sheets. Sam stills... lays against him, back swelling with each breath.

"Is it..." The boy, aspirant.

"Ya." A breath. A tremble. "All the way."

"God. It's... so..." _Tight._ My mind screams it for him, a body memory.

"Ya."

"Are you... okay?"

"Ya. It's... hnnn... ya."

Sam moves again, gingerly... rises up, hands on his chest. Squirms back down. Liam's face begs. She's spread around him to the root, tiny petals splayed. Reaches to touch herself, a finger at her exposed nub... shudders... lifts again... settles.

Anna mirrors the girl, her cunt sucking at me as it grips. Sam moves more deliberately, devouring Liam's helpless face with her eyes. At the third plunge of her hips the boy's back lifts from the bed with an animal grunt. "Unnnnggggg..."

Sam freezes, astonished. "Nnnnggg... God... I feel it... inside... your..."

"Fuckkkkkk..." Liam is lost, his eyes far away, unfocused. Sam attacks herself with her fingers, rides out her lover's climax, reaches her own just as he calms, feeds his hunger with her ecstasy.

### Invisible - Part Seventy-five

"Happy birthday, Daddy." Anna to her father, on video. "You made it to the big six-oh, you old goat."

"Anna. It's so wonderful to see you." Owens's voice is earnest, almost desperate. Lonely, of his own doing. "You're... okay?"

"More than okay. I'm home, I think."

"I'm so glad." They both smile, but the man's chin drops. "I... never gave you much of a home, I'm afraid."

Anna squeezes my knee. "I got the better part of the bargain, Daddy."

"He was a fine boy. We were lucky. Seems he's grown into a decent man."

It's odd being discussed in the third person. I wave to the camera. "Hellloooo... I'm right heerrrre..."

"So you are, Bobby. So you are. Where's your lovely daughter?"

Sam leans into the frame from the side. "I'm here, Mister Owens. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Samantha. Very kind of you. How are you dressed today, little one?"

He's nothing if not consistent. Sam giggles and slips in between our chairs. Anna runs a hand down her back and rests it on the rise of her bare bottom. Owens rewards my girl with a wide-eyed gasp. "Oh. My. Happy birthday, indeed. Happiest."

Sam smirks. "We got a present for you, Mister Owens."

"I already feel unworthy, Samantha. What could be better than the sight of perfect little you?"

"Show him, Daddy."

I cue up the video, share the window. We three watch Patrick take in the scene of my daughter's deflowering.

"Oh... Oh God. Oh Christ."

Anna teases. "You always told us that Jesus loves the little children, Daddy."

"They are... precious... in his sight." Owens has to catch his breath between words.

I adopt an aspect of concern. "Don't have a stroke, Patrick."

"Bobby... can you... send it... I need to watch this... privately... a few hundred times..."

Sam snorts, covers her mouth. Anna kisses her cheek. "You like it, don't you? Being watched. Making him... excited."

"Is it weird?" Still defining herself, my Sam.

"It's lovely, Sam. Just lovely."

"Did you and Daddy... when you watched..."

"Did we fuck? We did, and did. Just like you and Liam."

Sam swallows. "I... wanna see."

 _No time like the present._ My mind and body in unison. I wave to the camera. "Bye for now, Patrick."

Over the speakers, his plea. "Wait... wait..."

I stand. Sam takes the hint. "Race you!" With a squeal, she dashes for the stairs.

_Should the story continue? I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Invisible)_


End file.
